Une école presque normale, j'ai bien dis PRESQUE !
by Floricienta
Summary: U.A , Crossover multiple. Bienvenue au lycée Victor Hugo Boss ! Deux classes de Terminales ( Jedusor le gothique, Legolas l'efféminé, Marius le geek...) Sauron , le prof d'Allemand tyranique, Sirius Black l'adepte du Franglais...Embarquez vous dans une aventure HORS DU COMMUN
1. Chapter 1

**Une Ecole presque normale…j'ai bien dis PRESQUE !**

Ceci est un crossover multiple, incluant Harry Potter de J.K Rowlings , Le Seigneur des Anneaux , de Tolkien , Les Misérables de Victor Hugo , Stars Wars de George Lucas, et The Walking Dead de Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman. C'est une parodie humoristique et un U.A. Bien entendu, les œuvres citées ne m'appartiennent pas. Il n'y a aucun lien filial entre les personnages (Le personnage Dark Vador et celui de Luke ne sont pas liés, par exemple.)

Mais avant de poster le premier Chapitre de cette fiction complètement folle (un peu comme moi, en fait) dont je suis TRES FIERE, laissez-moi vous présenter une petite fiche de présentation des personnages , entre autre, des élèves, des professeurs, et du personne.

Bienvenu au Lycée Victor Hugo Boss ^^

Il y'a deux classes de Terminale : Scientifique, et Littéraire. Commençons par la filière D'EXEPTION, la TERMINALE L ! (Et ses élèves)

Coufeyrac : 17 ans, brun aux yeux bleus, il est sportif et compétiteur. Il adore faire des jeux de mots que l'on pourrait qualifier de…pourris ? Il est amoureux d'Eponine , sa meilleure amie, en secret.

Eponine : 17 ans, brune aux longs cheveux lisses. Elle a un caractère bien trempé et déteste l'injustice. Amoureuse de Marius, qu'elle connaît depuis qu'elle a quatre ans.

Ron Weasley : 17 ans, seul roux de sa classe. C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry. Il trimballe Croutard, son rat chéri, partout avec lui.

Harry Potter : 17 ans, binoclard de la classe. Adore faire des avions en papiers et écouter des Saga MP3 complètement déjantées (genre Naheulbeuk et Reflets d'Acide)

Luke Skywalker : 18 ans. Blond et grand, il s'entend très bien avec Courfeyrac. Coureur de jupons dans l'âme, il adore sortir, et ne se prend jamais au sérieux.

Chewbacca : Age non déterminé (tout comme son sexe, d'ailleurs - -') Parle le Chewbaccien, langue que seul Luke peut comprendre et dont il fait la traduction.

Drago Malefoy : 17 ans, ennemi juré d'Harry depuis qu'il a refusé de lui donner un Carembar en primaire. Il se recoiffe très très souvent.

Hermione Granger : 18 ans, meilleure amie de Ron et Harry. Cultive sa ressemblance avec Emma Watson (selon elle , elle lui « ressemble trop !) Première de la classe depuis la maternelle, elle a toujours un livre avec elle. Ennemie de Drago , qui la charie sur ses cheveux de « poney ».

Legolas : 18 ans, blond aux cheveux longs. Adore se faire des tresses, jovial et n'aime pas le conflit. On le prend souvent pour un homosexuel car il se rase les jambes et se fait des masques à l'argile. Meilleur ami d'Aragorn.

Aragorn : 18 ans , il est viril et fort. Il est vantard et adore se battre. Il sèche les cours, et triche sur Legolas pour les interros.

Merle Dixon : 19 ans. A souvent les idées très mal placées. Il prend tout à la rigolade et fait preuve d'une désinvolture légendaire. Grand frère de Daryl.

Daryl Dixon : 17 ans. Il est discret, mais ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Il a du caractère, mais manque légèrement de confiance en lui. Traumatisé par la mort de sa mère et les coups de son père alcoolique. Il est débrouillard, et….vraiment pas mal !

J'sais pas vous, mais personnellement, j'la trouve pas mal cette classe de L…Attaquons nous aux Terminales S !

Cosette : 20 ans, a redoublé deux fois. Cette jolie blonde est persuadée que l'apparence compte plus que tout. Elle déteste Eponine. Petite amie de Marius.

Marius : 17 ans, timide quand on ne le connaît pas, c'est un garcon sans problème. Légèrement coincé, il cache un lourd secret : il est dingue de jeux vidéo ! Ami d'Eponine et de Courfeyrac. Petit ami de Cosette

Sam :17 ans. Ne se déplace jamais sans son meilleur ami Frodon. Adore les champignons, c'est un bon vivant. Peureux et peu sur de lui, il se fait souvent brimer.

Frodon Saquet : 17 ans. Ne se déplace jamais sans Sam et partage son gout commun pour les champignons. Courageux, tout à l'inverse de Sam, il défend toujours son ami.

Shane : 18 ans. Musclé et joli garçon, ce beau brun n'hésite pas à se prendre pour le porte parole du peuple. Il est colérique, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui, taisez – vous. Ou si vous tenez vraiment à lui tenir tête, filez vite vous cacher après. (Ceci était un message du Comité des défenseurs de têtes)

Tom Jedusor : 17 ans. Le gothique de la classe. Adepte de l'eye liner et de la cigarette (et oui, on est loin du cliché de l'intello homosexuel de J.K Rowling. Quoi ? Il n'est pas gay, dans le roman lui aussi ?) Il reste QUAND MEME premier de sa classe, tout en sèchant les cours. (Ce qui, avouons le, n'est pas bien difficile, vu la classe de boulets qu'il se paye.)

Théodore Douglas : 18 ans. Surnommé «T – Dog », il est noir, et légèrement en surpoids. C'est le nounours de sa classe. Il est très gentil et sociable, mais a de gros problèmes avec Merle Dixon, en terminale L.

Neville Londubat : 17 ans. Même si son nom de famille réveille votre esprit malsain, sachez que ce garçon est le plus maladroit du lycée. C'est un martyr, et on copie sur lui lors des contrôles. A établit une relation fusionnelle avec la cuvette des toilettes, à force de s'y retrouver très souvent. (Ah, les joies du lycée…)

Boromir : 18 ans. Vantard, mysogine, et gosse de riches. Sportif, il a une forte attirance pour…oui…pour Frodon….

Leia : 18 ans. Adore se rendre à des manifestations. Souvent, les hommes n'osent pas l'approcher. La légende raconte que…le dernier homme qui l'a trompé…s'est fait castré à vie. (Paix à son âme….ou à ses parties.)

Gavroche : 12 ans. Disciple de Leia, reconnaissable grâce à sa casquette. Il est turbulent et intelligent. Il excelle dans l'art du « jetage » de cailloux et d'œufs pourris lors des manif' antifascistes.

Glenn : 18 ans. D'origine Coréene, il est doué en Sciences est nul en matières Littéraires. Il adore cuisiner (surtout les pizzas). A un petit faible pour Maggie. (A ne pas confondre avec celle des Simpsons…)

Maggie : 17 ans. Cousine d'Eponine, cette jolie brune aux cheveux courts et

aux yeux bleus est une vraie cancre. Très sportive.

Fred et Georges : 18 ans. Jumeaux et frères de Ron. Ils adorent faire des farces. Petits, ils ont fait démissionner cinq nourrices et envoyer deux instituteurs en dépression.

**Les Professeurs**

Dark Vador : Prof de Français. Ne quitte jamais son casque et adore mettre de mauvaises notes à ces élèves. A une passion secrète pour la cueillette des marguerites.

Sirius Black : Prof d'Anglais. Mélange le Français ET l'Anglais quand il parle. (Ce qu'on pourrait appeler communément le FRANGLAIS.) Joyeux et insouciant.

Enjolras : Prof d'Espagol beau gosse des T.L

Galadriel : Prof d'Espagnol des T.S

Sauron : Prof d'Allemand. A un accent très prononcé. Il est très proche de sa grand mère Bertha, reine de la choucroute. Il donne des surnoms...trop mignons ? à ses élèves. Idole de Drago.

Maugrey Fol Œil : Prod de Maths. Phrase favorite : « vigilance constante ! » Victime de paranoia aigue. Personne ne triche dans son cours. PERSONNE. (Oui, même pas Fred et Georges…)

Chourave : Prof d'SVT. Gentille. Même TROP gentille. Son cours c'est….LA DEBANDADE !

Severus Rogue : Prof de Physiques Chimie. Allergique au shampoing. Il est pâle et autoritaire. Dans son cours, personne ne bronche. Il n'y a qu'avec Tom Jedusor qu'il est indulgent.

Gimli : Professeur d'Histoire Géo. Atteint de nanisme, ce rouquin aux longues tresses perd souvent toute crédibilité.

Bilbo : Remplacant de Gimli. Gentil vieillard.

Gilderoy Lockart : Prof d'Arts plastiques. Narcissique et passe son temps à s'admirer devant son mini miroir de poche.

Jean Valjean : Prod d'E.P.S des T.L. On le voit toujours avec un gros sac en toile sur le dos.

Rick Grimmes : Prof d'EPS des T.S. Ce brun aux yeux bleus en fait craquer plus d'unes….

Yoda : Prof de Philosophie. Ne change jamais de tunique.

**Le Personnel**

Fantine : Infirmière. Maigre et pâle, elle est toujours malade.

Chefs Thénardiers : Cuisiniers

Eowyn : Stagiaire en cuisine.

Con (cierge) : Rusard. (Plus chiant, y'a pas…)

Surveillants : Dobby et Gollum (s'entendent comme chiens et chats.)

CPE : Javert. Toujours en uniforme de policier. Ne laisse rien passer.

Proviseur Adjoint : Mc Gonagall, ou « vieille chouette »

Proviseur : Dumbledore (Cela fait 20 ans que des rumeurs sur son homosexualité circule)

**Autres**

Dolores Ombrage : Inspectrice d'Académie

Hershel Greene : Secouriste. (Oui, à 70 ans, ça existe….)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est Floricienta ! Me revoilà pour poster le premier chapitre de ma fic' ! (Lire l'introduction avant de lire ce Chapitre, elle est nécessaire à une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire)

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews, et qui me suivent, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Etant nouvelle sur ce forum, je ne pensais pas recevoir tant d'avis positifs ! Cela me motive force 10, pour la peine, voici le Chapitre 1 ! ^^

**Chapitre 1**

_3 septembre_.

- C'est la rentrée ! Fit Eponine en sortant de son lit. Ca fait deux mois que j'attends ça ! Bye bye la 1ère, bonjour la Terminale !

. . .

- Harry ! Debout, sale feignasse !

Dudley adorait réveiller son cousin en frappant dans le mur. Cet adepte des sucreries pensait surement que le seul sorcier vivant de sa famille de plouc était encore endormi. Mais il n'en était rien : cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'Harry comptait les jours. La Terminale…Ron, son meilleur ami…Hermione…Drago….(bon, ça, c'était moins bien, mais bon…)

Toute en enfilant ses lunettes, et en se déshabillant, il entendit des pas.

- Dépêches toi, petit morveux ! Tu vas être en re…

Pétunia, la tante d'Harry, avait ouvert sauvagement la porte, sans frapper, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Effarée, elle regardait son neveu de haut en bas.

- Tu…tu l'as fais exprès…attendre que j'arrive pour…paraître en….souvêtements devant moi….ta propre tante !

- Mais je te jure, ce n'est pas ce que tu…

- CHERI ! Harry a des tendances exhibitionnistes ! Fit Pétunia en détalant comme une jument. (avec ses dents, il faut dire que ça le faisait bien. Nous l'appellerons désormais Findus. u_u ). Le pauvre garçon, enfin prêt, descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Tartines, confitures, chocolat, gâteaux…(Ca c'est pour Dudley chéri, Harry n'a qu'a s'estimer heureux avec son crouton de pain.) L'oncle Vernon s'avanca, fixa le jeune homme de son regard mauvais, le même regard interrogatif que le jour ou son fils s'était retrouvé avec une queue de cochon. (C'est fou à QUEL POINT Hagrid arrivait à cerner les gens…il aurait fait une belle carrière dans le stylisme, c'ui là.)

- Je savais que tu avais un sérieux problème, mon garçon !

- Elle ment ! Je n'ai aucune…tendance...je ne sais pas quoi ! Rien n'était calculé, elle est rentrée comme ça, sans que j'ai eu le temps de…

- Le temps de QUOI ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait.

- Le temps de…le temps de la REDUIRE AU SILENCE EN LA FRAPPANT AVEC MON BALAI AVANT DE LA BAILLONNER ET DE LA CACHER SOUS MON LIT ! Fit Harry d'un ton sentant le sadisme à plein nez. Il était difficile de se retenir de rire.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! 0_0 Répondit Pétunia en se cachant derrière une casserole. Le talent de comédien d'Harry semblait les avoir subjugués, Dudley partit se cacher dans les toilettes et Vernon avait des yeux gros comme des balles de ping pong.

- Bon, j'vous laisse, j'vais être en retard ! A l'année prochaine ! :)

. . .

- Legolas ? Mon chéri ? Tu es prêt ? Dépêches toi !

- Oui maman, j'me lisse les cheveux !

- Mais ça fait trois heures que tu es dans la salle de bain !

- Je ne SAIS PAS si tu te rends compte ? C'est la RENTREE, ALLO ! Faut que je sois au TOP ! ^^

. . .

- Gollum…Gollum…Gollum…C'est la rentrée…Il faudrait que je renouvèle mon abonnement à skyzo magasine…

. . .

- Monsieur Frodon ! Comme vous m'avez manqué ! Fit Sam en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

- Ne pleure pas Sam, je suis content, moi aussi !

Harry était un des premiers arrivés dans la cour, avec les deux hobbits. Courfeyrac lui serra la main.

- Alors, tes vacances ?

- Oh…Génial ! Deux mois dans un placard avec une jument, un porcelet et un sanglier, ma foi…Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la ferme en folie, chez toi on dirait ! xD Répondit Courfeyrac

- ….Ou la Ferme se rebelle ! Ajouta Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Fred et Georges.

- Ron ! Ca-va ? Désolé de pas être passé chez toi, cet été…Y'avait pas Ginny, alors… Répondit Harry en riant

- Eh, ça veut dire quoi ça ? ;)

- Hermione ! Oh, tu t 'es lissé les cheveux ? Ca te vas bien !

- Granger essaye de changer, mais elle peut faire n'importe quoi, son cas sera toujours désespéré…

- Ah, tiens, DRAGO…

- Il m'avait pas manqué, ce con ! Fit Ron en fouillant dans son pantalon.

- EUH RON TU FAIS QUOI LA ?!

- Ben je caresse Croutard !

- Me dites pas qu'il a donné un nom à son…Demanda Courfeyrac avec de grands yeux.

- A quoi vous pensez ? Croutard, c'est mon rat !

- Ah. ^^'

- Oh non ! Me dis pas que tu l'as ENCORE amené avec toi ? Rogue te pardonnera pas, cette année ! Intervint Luke en bisant Hermione

- Bloooop Goool. Affirma Chewbacca

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit que Ron n'écoutait jamais rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Traduit Luke.

- Salut tout le monde ! Fit Aragorn en faisant un « check » à ses amis. Il voulut faire la bise à Eponine, qui arrivait, mais celle ci refusa car elle ne tenait pas à être asphyxiée pour cause de négligence capillaire. Cela faisait deux ans que Legolas essayait de convaincre son meilleur ami d'utiliser du shampoing, mais le problème, c'est que « se laver les tifs, c'est pour les faibles ». On entendit un bruit de scooter. C'était Tom Jedusor.

- TOOOOOOOM ! Salut ! Comment ça – va, ce matin ? Demanda T – Dog.

- *snif* Bof bof…*snif*

- Tu pleures ? Demanda Shane avant de cracher par terre. Mais « pleurer » c'est pour les TAPETTES.

- J'te rappelle que tu t'adresse à un mec qui porte de l'eye liner, là… -' Répondit Luke en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs.

- C'est que…*snif* c'est Basilic Junior ! Elle est morte hier ! Pleurait Tom

- WHAT ?!

- C'est sa couleuvre, bande d'idiots ! Et un homme qui pleure, c'est pas la honte ! Alors j'vous conseille d'arrêter TOUT DE SUITE, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! Hurla Leia en posant son sac par terre.

- Oui….oui…Madame…

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! Renchérit Gavroche. « Tom est plus bas que terre, c'est la faute à Voltaire ! »

- J'vois que vous êtes en pleine forme le gars ! Fit Glenn en arrivant

- Et oui ! J'me demande qui on aura comme profs...

- Vous avez pas vu Frodon ? Demanda Boromir en secouant ses cheveux

- Dites que j'suis pas là ! Chuchota Frodon, caché derrière le mur.

- Euh...Il est...malade. Dit Glenn

- QUOI ? OH MON CHOU EST MAL EN POINT ?!

- Glenn ? Pourquoi Frodon il est caché derrière le mur ? Et pourquoi il fait des signes bizarres ? Demanda Maggie en bisant Boromir

- Maggie...j'ten pries tais toi...chuchota Glenn en se tapant le front

- Bande de petits farceurs ! Il est labas ! Frodon ! Coucou ! Cria Boromir en se dirigeant vers le hobbit.

- Eh merde...

Le couple du lycée franchit la grille. (Je parle bien entendu de Marius et Cosette.) La jeune fille portait une mini jupe, et son décolleté était si profond qu'on aurait pu voir jusque dans le fond de ses chaussettes. Marius, souriant et légèrement honteux, lui tenait la main.

- Eponine ! J'suis trop content ! Fit le jeune homme en prenant sa meilleure ami dans ses bras.

- PAREIL ! *Toujours aussi….provocante, à ce que je vois…* chuchota la jeune fille

- Mais non…elle a juste un…Style particulier….Bafouilla Marius

- Mais oui, BIEN SUR ! ^^'

- Au fait, vous avez pas vu Merle,Daryl et Londubat ? Demanda Harry

- Nan…C'est bizarre….Répondit Leia

Haut parleur : LES ELEVES DU LYCEE DOIVENT SE RENDRE EN COURS. LES TERMINALES S, VOTRE PROFESSEUR PRINCIPAL EST M. ROGUE.

LES TERMINALES L, VOTRE PROFESSEUR PRINCIPAL EST M. BLACK.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Fit Luke avant de s'engouffrer, avec ses camarades, dans ce bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. »

Voilà ! J'éspère que ce premier Chapitre vous aura plu ! Je compte sur vous, mes petits sucres ! (surnom pourri inventé sur le tas). Quelques Reviews m'encourageraient à poster le Chapitre suivant, et à continuer cette fic ! A bientôt ! ^^


	3. Ch3

**Chapitre 3**

_Hellooo ! ^^ Me revoici pour le Chapitre 3 ! Alors je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes vos Review super mimi, mes p'tits crapeaux ! )_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma fic puisse arriver à plaire. C'est vraiment…SUPER !_

_En route pour le Chapitre 3 alors...( lisez le Chapitre 1, sorte « d'introduction » avant de commencer à lire cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Du côté des Terminales L…_

- Good morniiiiiiiiing les youngs ! I'm mister Black, et je serais votre teacher principal cette année ! ^^

C'était un professeur aux cheveux frisés et en bataille qui sautait partout. Aucuns des élèves ne l'avaient déjà eu en professeur d'Anglais auparavant. (et pas auparapluie !)

- C'est quoi ce…truc ? La résurrection de Robinson Crusoé ? 0_o Demanda Courfeyrac

- J'en sais rien…Ca doit faire 3 mois qu'il ne s'est pas rasé ! Chuchota Eponine.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez contre la barbe ?! Demanda sauvagement Aragorn

- SO. Je vais vous demander de do une fiche de présentation : your name, your age, your phobie, your hobby, and the métier que vous voulez exercer plus tard. Vous avez 10 minutes. ENJOY ! ^^

- Hé, Granger ? T'as pas une feuille ?

- Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est la rentrée, et t'as même pas apporté de quoi noter ! T'as qu'a bien chercher au fond de ton sac, Malefoy !

- Bon. Si t'insiste.

- Drago prit son sac et le vida bruyamment sur la table.

- C'était quoi, ce noise ? Mister cheveux plaqués, what are you en train de faire ? Demanda Sirius , les mains sur les hanches en remuant le nez façon Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée.

- Je cherche une feuille. Et mon nom C'est Go. Dra, Go.

- Dra Go ? Oh ! Je vais try de retenir ton name ! *_*

- Monsieur Black ? Harry il fait des cocottes en papier avec sa feuille de présentation ! 0_o

- Legolas, t'es qu'un sale cafteur ! Lui répondit Ron en le fusillant du regard.

- Comment ? Je suis désolé, très cher, mais moi je me torture les neurones afin de trouver des informations, MOI !

- Et moi j'me torture les neurones pour copier sur lui ! Affirma Aragorn

- Mais enfin Aragorn, une fiche de présentation, ça doit être PERSONNEL. Tu ne peux pas copier ! Répondit Luke

- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu aides Chewbacca depuis tout à l'heure !

- Non mais lui c'est pas pareil ! Il a besoin que je traduise ! Vous avez qu'a apprendre le Chewbaccien, et après on en reparlera ! Respectez sa différence !

- Bon. I think que tout le world a eu le temps de finir sa fiche. Vu le boucan que vous faites ! Vous allez passer devant vos camarades, et read your presentation. Au hasard…You, la jeune fille blonde, dans le fond ! Et demande à ton boyfriend de se taire, par la même occasion !

- …hein ?

- Mais…Y'a pas de blonde dans la classe…

- Oh nan…j'crois bien qu'il parle de Legolas et d'Aragorn…Souffla Hermione

- Quoi ? Moi ? Demanda le principal (con) cerné en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Je suis un HOMME, Monsieur. Et Aragorn n'est pas mon petit ami ! Je pense que si c'était le cas, la majorité des femelles présentes dans cette salle me maudirait. J'arrive.

- La classe…Chuchota Courfeyrac avec de grands yeux.

- Donc. My name is LEGOLAS. I'm 18 years old. I hate the dirty hair, and I love the nature. My hobbie is le tir à l'arc, and my phobie is the saleté. Plus tard, I woukd like to sing in the musical Comedy "Robin des Bois".

- Ooooh ? Interesting ! Thank you, Degueulasse !

- LEGOLAS !

- Ah yes, sorry. Hum…Le jeune homme with glasses ! A toi.

- Bien. I am Harry. I am 18 years old. My phobie is…Nan…j'ose pas…hum…"Celui Don't On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom".

- Je le savais ! Pourquoi t'as raconter à tout le monde que t'avais pas peur de lui ? Hurla Drago en levant le poing

- Mais c'était pour le bouquin, ça ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? BIEN SUR que je flippe ma race quand on parle de lui ! Bon. Je continue. I love Quidditch, and I want to play in the national team of Quidditch.

- Okey ! I know ce que c'est, la lâcheté…Bien. Hmm…I hear un bruit de moteur…Fit Sirius, l'air grave.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !**

La porte s'ouvrit un grand coup, avant de se détacher complètement. C'est ce qui s'appelle « sortir de ses gonds ». Un homme au crâne rasé avec une veste en cuir avait débarqué, sur une énorme moto. Il y'avait un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans derrière lui, beau garçon, avec une veste en jean et des ailes d'anges cousues dessus. Sur les initiales du véhicule, on pouvait lire « SS ».

- Hey ! Mais j'vois que y'a du people ! Ben alors les gars, on commence sans nous ? C'est pas très gentil tout ça ! Enchanté. J'm'appelle Merle Dixon. Et voici mon frère Daryl !

- Oh ! Hello ! Votre moto est vraiment beautiful ! « SS » ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez d'origine Sud Saoudienne ?! *_* Fit Sirius, tout content.

- M'sieur…C'EST PAS CA QUE CA VEUT DIRE ENFIN ! Fit Hermione

- Je connais mieux le world que toi, jeune fille. Bon. Merle, Daryl, allez vous asseoir ! ^^

- Et ben ça promet…

_ Du côté des Terminales S…_

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se tape Rogue en prof principal…Se lamentait Shane en foutant un coup de pied dans le mur. Les élèves étaient rangés devant la porte, et attendaient.

- Grave…Peut être qu'il s'est lavé les cheveux spécialement pour l'occasion ? Esperait T Dog.

- Nan mais y'en a vraiment marre ! On se l'est déjà tapé l'année dernière en prof de Physique ! Fit Cosette

- Moi , j'm'en fous, je suis avec Frodon ! Dit Boromir en se rapprochant dangereusement de son…petit protégé.

- Euh…ouais…..Répondit Frodon en s'écartant doucement.

- Au fait, vous avez pas vu Néville ? Demanda Glenn

- Ah si ! Moi je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ! Y avait deux mecs en moto qui le trainaient par le slip !

- Oh nan…Va savoir OU on va encore le retrouver…

- Je parie 50 centimes dans la poubelle près du hall ! Lanca Georges

- Paris ! Lancez les paris ! Reprit son frère

- Et si vous arrêtiez de bavarder telles des mégères donnant à manger aux pigeons ?

La silhouette noire apparue au seuil de la porte. Elle se tenait là, sévère et inébranlable.

- Oui Monsieur Rogue…

- Bien. Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur Rogue, professeur de Physiques Chimie et professeur principal de votre classe. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vous demanderont de faire des fiches de présentations pour ensuite les lire devant un match de Quidditch Señor. C'est inutile, et nous ce que l'on veut, c'est GAGNER DU TEMPS, N'EST CE PAS ?

**TOC TOC**

- ENTREZ ! QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ, ALLEZ CHERCHER UN BILLET DE RETARD !

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Oh , mon petit Tom ! entrez je vous en prie ! ^^

- Euh…tenez, j'ai…trouvé Néville la tête dans la poubelle devant le lycée…Fit Tom en lachant la main de Néville, qui était tétanisé.

- Bien bien bien. Londubat, votre retard ne m'étonne qu'a moitié. Et vous, Tom ? Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?

- Je finissais ma clope.

- Vous savez que fumer et TRES MAUVAIS POUR VOTRE PETIT CŒUR, HEIN ? Enfin bon, ce n'est rien ! Asseyez vous, tous les deux.

- Monsieur Rogue ? Je peux échanger de place avec Sam et m'asseoir à côté de Frodon ? Demanda Boromir

- HORS DE QUESTION !

- *Merci M'sieur !* Pensa Frodon

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? S'énerva Boromir

- Monsieur Boromir. 18 ans, vous êtes un être vantard et mysogine. Vous avez reussi à vous procurer un cheveux de Monsieur Frodon il y a de cela 2 ans. Vous avez tenté 7 fois l'examen d'entrée de l'école de couture, et croyez que tout vous est dû. Mais vous n'êtes rien, ici. Vous vous prenez pour un roi. Vous me devez le respect, et je vous demande de baisser d'un ton.

- Comment…

- Il a fumé quoi le prof ce matin ? Demanda Leia en pouffant de rire.

- Ah, Mademoiselle Leia ! Féministe incontestée, votre rêve est de devenir politicienne. A 18 ans, vous êtes le maitre de Gavroche, cotre disciple. Sœur de Luke, vous avez un caractère pour le moins…opposé. Je ne sais pas le nombre d'épingle que vous utilisez pour faire tenir vos…macarons…mais je vous conseille d'en mettre moins, si vous voulez que votre cuire chevelu s'apaise.

- QUOI ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Intervint Sam quand il vit la face horrifiée de Leia

- Sam…Meilleur ami de Monsieur Frodon. A un gros penchant pour le fast food. Vous souffrez de votre surpoids, et malgré le peu de courage dont vous faites preuve, vous êtes incapable de vous défendre ! Votre surnom lorsque vous étiez enfant…le Boulet ?

- C'est…Exact…*snif*

- Mais…comment il sait tout ça…Souffla Marius

- Bien. Autre chose à dire ?

- …

- J'AIME QUAND VOUS ETES SILENCIEUX, COMME CA ! ^^ Nous allons commencer. Sortez vos manuels page 24.

- Pourquoi y'a marqué « Prince de Sang Mêlé » sur le mien ? Demanda Marius

- Oh…C'est le mien. Merci. Répondit Rogue en bafouillant un peu.

_C'est pas un prof. C'est un MENTALIST ! Chuchota Gavroche.

_Voilà ! Ce Chapitre 3 est terminé ! J'éspère qu'il vous aura plu ! Evidemment, les Reviews sont les bienvenus pour la suite ! A bientôt, Bisous bisous !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bien le bonjour, camarades ! ^^_**

**_Alors, comment ça va ?_**

**_Je remercie encore et ENCORE les personnes qui commentent mes textes, qui trouvent le temps de les lire, et de les apprécier ! J'essaye de vous répondre par email, je pense qu'une réponse personnelle pour chacun, c'est mieux ! ^^_**

**_J'vous envoie la suite ?_**

**_Hmmm…Je ne sais pas….._**

**_ROH, ALLEZ, SOYONS FOOOOOOUS ! En route pour le QUATRIEME CHAPIIIITRE !_**

- J'veux plus JAMAIS ALLEZ EN COURS ! Je hais ce Rogue ! Pleurait Neville en allant en récré.

- Moi, j'le trouve sympa. Fit Tom en allumant une cigarette.

- Ah bah c'est sur ! T'es son p'tit CHOUCHOU ! Pesta Shane

- Qu'est ce que t'as, le nerveux ? Tu ferais mieux de travailler un peu, si tu veux pas louper ton Bac ! Moi, même si je sèche une fois de temps en temps, j'essaye de travailler un minimum.

- Eh l'autre ! Comment y s'la pète ! Moi j'sèche, et j'ai pile poil la moyenne ! Pas vrai, Lego ?

- C'est bien vrai…soufflait le pauvre Legolas, être faible soumis à son meilleur ami, qu'il adorait malgré tout.

- Légos ? Qui c'est qui joue au Légos ? Vous avez plus l'âge les gars ! Lanca Courfeyrac

…

- Pour en revenir à Rogue…C'est vrai que Tom, t'as toujours été son chouchou ! Même quand on l'avait eu en seconde ! Lanca Harry

- C'est louche, tout ça. C'est quoi ton secret ? Demanda agressivement Shane, qui n'en avait pas terminé avec Tom.

- Ne m'approche pas de si près, l'homme de cromagnon. Ton haleine est quelque peu…pestilentielle. Répondit froidement Tom

- Oh nan…

- Il a pas dit ca à Shane ?! Fit Hermione

- Putain mais il est mort ! Répondit Gavroche en enlevant sa casquette et en commencant à prier.

- Tom, j'taimais bien, vieux... Ajouta T – Dog.

- Je crains le pire… Souffla Sam

- Eh mais j'men fous c'est pas moi qui ramasserais sa tête de goth ! Lanca Cosette avec dégout

- Je…J'vais y aller, j'crois…Lâcha Glenn

- Je sens mes lunettes s'enduire de buée…Fit Marius, inquiet.

Tout le monde regardait Shane, puis Tom, puis Shane, puis Tom, mais surtout Shane, car ça allait péter. JAMAIS personne n'avait osé lui faire remarquer l'odeur putride de son haleine. Et surtout de cette façon. Legolas se rongeait les ongles, Drago se plaquait nerveusement les cheveux. Boromir demanda à Frodon s'il pouvait « se blottir contre lui car il avait très peur ». Ron cachait les yeux de Croutard, pour ne pas qu'il soit « traumatisé par ce qui allait suivre. »

Car Shane était capable du pire. Un jour, juste parce qu'un élève de seconde l'avait doublé à la machine à cafés, il l'avait agrippé avant de le jeter sauvagement contre la machine.

Ne riez pas.

Il est mort.

….

NAN J'DECONNE, J'EN SAIS STRICTEMENT RIEN ! ^^

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Shane inspira un grand coup, tourna son visage vers ses camarades et…

- « Pestilen… » quoi ?

- Oh putain…Souffla Hermione

- Je rêve ou il ne connaît MEME PAS la signification de ce mot ?! Fit Legolas

- Faut vraiment être débile ! Répondit Leia

- Nan mais…sans rire, les gars…je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Ca se mange ?

- Et bien…

- T'inquiète pas, Shane ! C'était pas méchant du tout ! ^^' Fit Ron afin d'éviter le désastre.

- Ouais…c'est…amical ! Répondit Drago, qui, malgré son désir de « foutre la merde », comme on dit vulgairement, essayait quand même de sauver la mise.

- C'est vrai… ? Demanda Shane, surpris.

Tom, le sourire aux lèvres (et pas « le sourire au lièvre » car ce n'est pas un lapin), s'approcha de Shane, le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et dit :

- Ca veut dire que t'as une haleine de chacal, mon vieux. J'te conseille de te rendre à des réunion de fétichistes des brosses à dents. La prochaine fois, mets un foulard, ou une écharpe. Au moins pour la purification de l'aire. Tu vas détruire l'éco système, si tu continues. Lâcha Tom avant de partir.

…

- Sh…Shane…Ca va ? Demanda Maggie

- Hein ? Ben oui ! On m'avait jamais fais un aussi beau compliment ! ^^

- QUOI ?

- C'est vrai ! « CHACAL », tu te rends compte ? Depuis le temps que j'attends qu'on me dise que j'suis un chacal ! C'est trop classe en plus ! J'commence à bien l'aimer moi, ce gothique à deux balles ! *_*

- Gopa Frapiii ? Demanda Chewbacca

- Il demande ou sont passés Merle et Daryl. Traduit Luke

- Vous avez vu l'arrivée de malades qu'ils ont fait dans le cours de Black ? En moto et tout ! Fit Drago

- NAN ?! C'est vrai ? Et le prof a rien dit ? Demanda Frodon

- Ben nan ! Il à l'air vachement…flexible… Insinua Eponine

- J'savais pas qu'il était contorsionniste ! Lanca Courfeyrac

- T'es vraiment grave toi ! Lui répondit son amie.

- Ouais ouais ! Daryl encore, il est cool. Mais Merle…C'est genre…Shane, mais…avec plus d'humour et de sens, quoi ! ^^' Intervint Hermione en se grattant la tête.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- Oh non ! Vous avez quoi, les T.L ? Nous on a Histoire avec Gimli ! Fit Maggie en soufflant

- On a Allemand, nous ! Mais le prof il est nouveau, j'crois ! Répondit Luke.

- GUTENTAAAAAAAG MEIN PETIT KINDERS ! Ichbin Herr Sauron, et che serais fotre professeur d'Allemand ^^

- J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Chuchota Eponine en s'asseyant.

- T'as TOUJOURS un mauvais pressentiment. Lui répondit Courfeyrac

- Drago, lui, sortit tout un tas de livres sur sa table. Il était sérieux, attentif, et avait des étoiles plein les yeux en regardant Sauron.

- D…Drago ? Qu'est ce que c'est que…tout ça ? Demanda Hermione, car jusqu'à maintenant, PERSONNE n'avait eu autant de manuels qu'elle.

- Ben c'est des dico, mes trois cahiers…J'ai pris deux ans d'avance sur le programme.

- Oh…et dire qu'en Anglais il avait même pas de feuilles !

- Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas…Répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- BITESHEN (s'il te plait), le petit rouquin, est ce que tu pourrais TE TAIRE QUAND CHE PARLE !

- Oui, M'sieur… -'

- Herr Sauron ? Demanda Drago

- Fi, petit kinder blondinet ?

- Est ce que nous étudierons Mein Kampf ? ^^

- QUOI ? Mais t'es malade ! Hurla Harry. Le jeune homme était tellement surpris que les verres de ses lunettes se brisèrent.

- Mein Kampf ? Ah fi ! Ecrit par le petit Dolphy ! Che foulais l'étudier afec fous, mais Herr Dumbledore n'a pas foulu…Se lamentait le prof

- Saleté de Dumbledore ! Toujours à contrer les initiatives des professeurs les plus VALEUREUX ! Répondit Drago. Mon père le fera enfermer, un de ses quatre !

- Che foulais aborder un noufeau suchet afec fous, mein petites saucisses de Francfort. Nous ferrons la recette de la CHOUCROUTE ! Fit Sauron, tout content.

- La…la recette de…

- LA CHOUCROUTE ?

- Oh, super idée, Herr Sauron ! *_*

- Drolo Zob Zob

- M'sieur, Chewbacca demande s'il y'a des scarabés morts, dans la choucroute. Traduit Luke.

- NEIN ! CHAMAIS DE LA FIE ! La choucroute est le met traditionnel de ce cher pays qu'est L'Allemagne ! Ma mamie Bertha était la Championne de Choucroute de Berlin !

- Y'aura des écureuils morts, dedans ? Moi je sais les dépecer. Dit Daryl.

- ECUREUILS ? ESPECE DE PETIT IDIOTISH !

- Hein ?

- Il a dit que t'étais con ! Répondit fièrement Drago

- Eh ! Personne me traite de con ! Fit Daryl en fouillant dans son sac.

- Daryl, qu'est ce que tu…

- Frangin, laisse ton arbalète. Y va voir ! Répondit Merle en se levant

. . .

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors je suis Monsieur Gimli, votre professeur d'Histoire Géo.

- M'sieur ? Demanda Bormir

- Oui, jeune homme ?

- J'adore vos cheveux ! Ce roux fait ressortir la véracité de vos traits…

- M…Merci… Répondit le prof en rougissant.

- M'sieur, pourquoi vous êtes tout petit ? Demanda Cosette

- Oh non ! Tu vois qu'il est…Insinua Glenn

- Je…suis atteint de Nanisme. ^^'

- « Nanisme » ? J'savais pas que vous étiez fan de Super Nanny ! Répondit la blonde avec de grands yeux

- Bref. Nous allons étudier la répartition du territoire en Terre du Milieu.

- Du Milieu de quoi ? Demanda Shane

- Du….Mais de rien, enfin !

- Ben répondez ! C'est bien le milieu de quelque chose ?! S'énerva Shane

- Non je…Je ne crois pas…

- C'est bon, Shane ! Arrête, il est en stress ! Répondit T – Dog.

- Mais…Si vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec la Terre du Milieu…Nous pouvons…étudier la Géographie du Mordor…

- NON, PAS LE MORDOR ! Hurlèrent Sam et Frodon en même temps

- Moi j'trouve ça pas mal ! ^^ Répondit Tom qui s'intéressait tout d'un coup à la conversation.

- Mais le truc du Milieu ca me stresse moi ! Cria Shane. Que quelqu'un m'éclaire !

- Bon, écoute mon garçon, je…Je ne sais pas DE QUOI tu veux parler ! Je vais chercher un surveillant ! Tu vas aller en étude avec lui, tu deviens trop isolent ! Cria Gimli à l'intention de Shane. Je reviens !

Quelques minutes après, Gimli revint, suivit de…

- Gollum…Gollum…Alors comme ça…On ne respecte pas son prof…

- Oh nan ! Il est encore là lui ? Demanda Frodon

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Cosette

- On dirait un OGM ! Hurla Marius en essuyant ses lunettes

- Ca va, Gollum ? ^^ Demanda Tom

- Ca va…A part que…mon précieux à disparu…Je ne sais pas QUI me l'a volé…Répondit Gollum en inspectant Frodon de haut en bas.

- Eh ! Arrête de le mater comme ça ! Frodon est à moi ! Fit Bormir

- Ce n'est pas moi qui a ton anneau, Gollum ! Ca fait deux ans que tu me le demande ! Et je ne suis à personne !

- Bien dit, Monsieur Frodon !

- Oh…Il est là…Mon précieux est là…

Gollum fixait le doigt de Cosette, qui portait une belle bague en argent.

- Quoi ? Demanda la belle blonde. Ah non non non….je ne crois pas ! C'est la bague que Marius m'a offerte !

- Non…Menteuse…Tu me l'as volé !

- Purée mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pire que la Quête du Graal, son truc ! Fit T – Dog

- « Ca commence à être chaud, c'est la faute à l'anneau ! » Chantait Gavroche

- Monsieur, faites quelque chose ! Demanda Leia

- Je…Je…

- Ok. Laissez tomber.

- Qui a un bout d'aluminium ? Demanda Tom

- Ben…Moi…J'ai le papier alu qui enveloppe mes champignons…Répondit timidement Sam

- Donnes lui ça ! Enroule – le et jette-lui !

- Ok…

Sam lança le morceau d'aluminium, et Gollum se jeta dessus. Comme si on jetait un caleçon de Justin Bieber au milieu d'une foule d'adolescentes enragées.

- Mon précieux ! Comme je t'aime ! Rien ne nous séparera ! Pleurait Gollum en partant

- Attends moi ! J'suis viré avec toi j'te rappelle ! Cria Shane, que Gollum n'attendait même plus.

**_Voilà ! Le Chapitre 4 est fini ! J'éspère que vous vous serez régalés ! ^^_**

_**Les Reviews sont UNE FOIS DE PLUS les bienvenues pour la suite des aventures des élèves ! Bisous, à bientôt !** ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour Bonjour, camarades ! ^^**_

_**J'ai ENFIN trouvé tu TEMPS pour poster le Chapitre 5….et oui, c'est ça, la vie de star, que voulez vous ! u_u**_

_**« Merci pour vos commentaires,**_

_**Une bouffée de joie envahit mon cœur de pierre,**_

_**Je me sens comme un poisson dans l 'eau,**_

_**Lorsque je lis vos p'tits mots ! »**_

_**Go pour le Chapitre 5 !**_

Shane, qui, malheureusement, était collé avec Gollum à cause du viking qui lui servait de prof d'Histoire, s'ennuyait vraiment. Ah oui parce que, depuis que MONSIEUR avait retrouvé « son précieux » non seulement il le lâchait plus, son anneau système D, mais EN PLUS il s'était endormi à son bureau. Shane était assis en face de lui, et il attendait, comme un…comme un con, oui, c'est bien ça. Et impossible de se concentrer sur un éventuel « travail à faire », car, entre deux ronflements, le surveillant parlait dans son sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « Smeagol…Smeagol… »

- « Smeagol » ? Pensa Shane. Sûrement le nom de sa meuf. Je la plains. Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours, de copuler avec ce truc.

- Oh, Shane, mon garçon ! Comment ça – va ?

- Ah, Bonjour M'sieur Dumbledore ! Gollum s'est…endormi, donc vous comprenez que j'peux pas…travailler, hein…

- « Travailler » ? Mais enfin, mon garçon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça…Répondit sensuellement Dumbledore en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Euh…

- Tu es tout tendu ! Laisse moi te faire un massage, mon p'tit Shane…

Le proviseur commença à masser les épaules de Shane, qui n'eut même pas le temps de protester, tellement il n'y comprenait rien.

- M'sieur...vous commencez vraiment à être chelou, là…

- On ne fait rien de mal, on prend juste un peu de bon temps, tous les deux…Répondit Dumbledore en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

- Albus ! Mais enfin, que faites – vous ?!

- PRO…PROFESSEUR MC GONHAGALL ! Fit Dumbledore en s'écartant soudainement de Shane, comme pour dire « C'est pas moi ».

- Ah, j'vous y reprends ! On avait dit « Pas de massage aux élèves masculins du lycée ! »

- Mais c'est…c'est lui qui m'a forcé !

- QUOI ? C'est mort Madame, j'vous jure que c'est lui ! Répondit Shane en se levant d'un coup

- Professeur Dumbledore…Fit Mc Go' en soufflant. Ca fait 20 ans que vous me sortez la MEME EXCUSE, et ça fait 20 ans que je ne vous CROIS PLUS ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous laisser aller comme ça !

( Dumbledore baissait la tête en tournant ses pouces. Pourquoi ça marchait jamais, cette excuse ? )

- Bien. Pardonnez le, mon p 'tit Shane… Fit la principale adjointe en souriant. Elle partait, suivit de Dumbledore, qui attendait qu'elle soit partit.

- On s'appelle ? *clin d'œil*

- PROFESSEUR !

- Oui, j'arrive…

- Purée…J'ai vraiment la poisse, moi ! Fit Shane en se tapant le front contre la table. Et l'autre qui dort toujours…

. . .

- Merle, calme toi, bordel ! Fit Hermione en agrippant le jeune homme par les épaules.

- Et pense à son âge ! Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années ! Tu fais pas le poids ! Intervint Eponine

- J'suis sûr que j'bouffe plus que lui !

- Merle, là n'est pas la question…Tu n'as pas à te battre avec un prof, juste parcequ'il a fait une « remarque désagréable » à ton frère… Dit Hermione

- Si tu touche à un cheveu de Herr Sauron, je te tue ! Herr Sauron, je vous protègerai, au péril de ma vie ! Hurla Drago, les yeux plein de larmes.

- J'veux bien admettre que les écureuils, c'est vrai que c'est pas fameux. Mais de là à le traiter de débile…Ce professeut à l'air vraiment susceptible…Fit Legolas.

- C'est qui « Eptible » ? Demanda Courfeyrac

- Courf', sérieux, t'es lourd là ! Si tu nous gonfle encore avec tes jeux de mots à la mords moi le nœud, j'te tranche la tête avec mon épée ! Répondot Aragaorn

- J'peux la voir ? Demanda Eponine.

- PAS DE PROBLEMES ! Répondit le jeune homme en défaisant sa braguette d'un coup.

- J'PARLAIS DE L'EPEE !

- Ah ! Elle est chez moi là !

- Ouais et tant mieux ! Les épées, c'est pour les rustres ! Répondit Legolas

- C'est bon Merle, oublies. J'peux me défendre tout seul, mais là, ça me soule. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. J'me tire.

- *rythme de J'me tire de Maitre Gims* « ...me demande pas pourquoi j'suis partis sans mentir, parfois je sens mon cœur qui s'endurcit…. »

- COURFEYRAC, LA FERME !

- Roh ça – va…

- M'sieur Sauron ? Demanda Daryl

- QU'EST CE QUE TU FEUX, ESPECE DE PETIT CAMPAGNARD ?!

- C'était juste pour vois dire que…j'me cassais en fait.

- POURQUOI ?

- Ben parce que, j'sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit mais…Vous êtes grave soulant. Et vraiment pathétique, comme gars. Donc ben…voilà ! Fit Daryl en souriant.

- Che…che ne sais pas…Mon père m'a touchours dis que ch'étais un filain petit garçon…Pleurait Sauron

- HERR SAURON, NE PLEUREZ PAS ! Intervint Drago.

. . .

Midi sonna. Les élèves devaient se rendre au self. Un homme d'environ 102 ans avec une longue barbe munit d'un grand bâton en bois était en face de la porte.

- C'est qui, ce mec ? Demanda Harry

- Je…J'sais pas…On dirait le deuxième mari de Mamie Suzette…Répondit Ron

- Pourquoi il est devant la porte ? Demanda Boromir

- J'ai faim, M'sieur Frodon…

- Moi aussi, Sam…

- J'y vais !

- Hermione s'avanca vers le vieil homme, la tête haute.

- Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes les Terminales Littéraires et Scientifiques, et nous aimerions nous rendre au self afin de nous ressourcer en quantité suffisante pour le reste de la journée.

- VOUS…NE PASSEREZ…PAS !

- Qu...Quoi ?

- En quel honneur ? Demanda Drago

- Comment ça « On passera pas » ? Fit Merle qui avait super faim

- VOUS…NE PASSEREZ…PAS !

- Mais il sait dire que ça ou quoi ? Demanda Cosette en s'attachant les cheveux

- Même les profs, y veut pas les laisser passer… Fit Marius

- But moi, I want passer ! S'agaçait Sirius

- J'vais le défoncer ! S'énerva Galadriel.

(Ouais, parce que, « quand Galdriel a faim, Galadriel obtient. » Ce qui ne veut ABSOLUMENT rien dire.) Jean Valjean, le prof de sport barbu, avala une barre chocolatée qu'il avait dans son sac. Bref, c'était le gros bordel. Tellement le bordel que le C.P.E arriva. Je veux bien entendu parler de…JAVERT !

- Monsieur Gandalf, je vous rappelle que vous êtes VIGILE à BABOU. Ainsi, vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Partez IMMEDIATEMENT !

- JE…NE PARTIRAIS…PAS ! Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis le C.P.E de ce lycée, Javert. N'oubliez jamais mon nom…Jamais !

- Ben, il est ou, Jean Valjean ? Demanda Maggie

- J'sais pas… A chaque fois que y'a Javert, il se casse…Répondit Neville en chuchotant

- Ah ! ENFIN à table ! J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais partir, ce vieux crouton ! Fit Luk en s'asseyant.

- Ron, y'a une araignée dans ton assiette… Fit Hermione

- QUOI ? AU SECOURS ! LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE !

- Calme toi, Ron ! Elle va pas te bouffer ! Chewbacca, qu'est ce que tu f…

- Oh nan…

- Dégueu…

- Il a bouffé l'araignée…

- *rote*

- Quel malpoli ! S'indigna Legolas

- C'est quoi la « Chambre des Secrets » ? Demanda Marius en se servant de l'eau.

- Ben…

- Apparemment, y'aurait, dans le lycée, une….pièce secrète, crée par un mec hyper bizarre qu'aurait mis une grosse bête dedans pour tuer les roux. Mais que les roux. Les bruns et les blonds, non. Mais les roux étant considérés comme… « dangereux », ben…voilà…Comme quoi y'aurait un complot de roux dans le pays qui chercherait à… « éradiquer l'espèce Blonde et Brune » pour que les roux puissent repeupler la terre… Répondit Cosette.

- Genre une secte, quoi ! Fit Daryl

- Mais c'est qu'une légende hein ! Pas vrai, Leia ? Demanda Glenn qui commençait à flipper.

- J'en sais rien…Répondit Leia en regardant Tom de travers.

- Ben quoi ?

- Nan nan rien…

- Ca veut dire que Ron, Fred et George et le prof d'Histoire y sont mal barrés ! Riait Merle

- Ouais c'est ça, moquez – vous ! Boudait Ron

- C'est vrai que cette couleur de cheveux ne doit pas être facile à assumer…Répondit Legolas en inspectant la chevelure rousse de son ami.

- « N'est pas Weasmoche qui veut ! » Fit Drago

- Et toi, euh… « Dragon mal au foie » ! Répondit timidement Ron.

- C'était….NUL. Se lamentait Courfeyrac en débarassant son plat.

- C'était bien trouvé, nan ?

- Euh…

- Nan…

- C'est vrai que c'était petit… Répondit Harry

- Comme ma b…

- C'EST BON COURF', ON Y VA ! Fit Eponine en entrainant son ami dehors.

_**Ca y'est ! Ce Chapitre est terminé ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN contre les personnes aux cheveux roux. ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce Chapitre en Reviews ! A bientôt pour la suite ! ^^ **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Coucou, Camarades ! Comment ça va ? Moi ? Ben ça va super, surtout quand je vois vos p 'tites reviews…Ca me fait tellement plaisir quand j'en reçois, que ça va limite devenir VITAL si ça continue ! ^^_

_En route pour le Chapitre 6…._

Les Terminales S, après avoir déjeuné, se rendirent en cours d'S.V.T, avec le Professeur Chourave.

- Put**n ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller… Soufflait Shane

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que toi, tu préfèrerais être avec Dumbledore, hein…Répondit Fred.

- Q…Quoi ? Mais…n'importe quoi ! C'est LUI qu'est chelou ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Moi le SEUL truc que je reproche à Chourave, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune autorité. Moi à sa place, je…

- On sait, Leia. Tu nous décapiterais avant d'accrocher notre tête au porte manteau du couloir. Affirma Gavroche.

- Hmm…Pas con… Rétorqua la jeune fille.

- J'l'aime bien, moi…Fit Sam tout rêveur.

- Oooooh ! Mais dis donc ! C'est qu'il rougit, notre petit Sam !

- Boromir, arrête de le taquiner, il n'aime pas ça ! Répondit Frodon

- Oh ça va, mon chou…J'rigole…

- Allez. C'est partit pour une heure de récré, quoi…Chuchota Maggie en entrant dans la salle.

- Bonjour Bonjour les Terminales S ! Je suis Madame Chourave, professeur d'SVT ! Ohhh ! Mais viens devant, jeune homme en noir, je ne vais pas te manger !

- Tom Jedusor.

- Vous croyez qu'elle bouffe vraiment ses élèves ?

- Glenn ! Je ne te permets pas ! L'année dernière, tu as déjà fait preuve de grande désinvolture ! Cette année, je compte sur toi pour travailler ! Fit le professeur qui avait entendu la remarque.

- Vous avez de l'espoir, Madame…Ria Cosette

- Vraiment ! Rien à voir avec votre camarade Sam ! Si sérieux, si attentif, si…

- Merci Madame…Rougit Sam.

- C'est vrai qu'il a 18 de moyenne, chaque année…

- Encore un lèche cul…Chuchota Shane, qui en avait vraiment marre, des chouchous.

- Prenez votre livre à la page 666.

Le regard de Tom s'éclaira d'un coup. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir son Manuel « _La Science de la Vie et de la Terre pour les Nuls _».

- Marius ? Demanda Shane, qui avait envie de s'amuser.

- Quoi ? Demanda le Geek en plaquant sa mèche.

- J'savais pas que t'avais posé pour la couverture !

- La couv….Ha ha, très drôle. Juste parce que y'a un SINGE en BLOUSE BLANCHE dessus. Pathétique. Franchement, j'aurais du te virer, quand tu t'es installé à côté de moi. Vraiment.

- Roooh meuh non ! Fais voir tes lunettes…

- Nan tu… Rends les moi ! Madame ! Shane m'a chourave les lunettes ! (_Vous avez vu mon jeu de mot TROP BADASS ?!_)

- Shane ? Veux tu bien rendre ses lunettes à son propriétaire ?!

- Oh nan, moi j'trouve qu'il est trop SEX comme ça ! S'exclama Leia.

- Trop… « sex » ? Demanda la prof qui ne savait absolument pas ce que cela voulait dire. En même temps, vu l'état actuel de son IMC (Indice de Masse Corporelle), ça PEUT SE COMPRENDRE.

- Ben sexy, quoi ! Répondit Gavroche

- Ahhhh…Vous, les jeunes, avec votre vocabulaire ! C'est comme « mytho » ou « kiffer » ! J'ai jamais rien compris !

- Madame, c'est quoi, vot' genre d'homme ? Demanda curieusement T – Dog.

Le professeur devint aussi rouge que sa robe taille 60. Sam leva les yeux, attentif.

- Mais enfin ! Ca se fait pas de demander ça ! S'indigna Neville.

- Mon…genre ? Euh…J'aime bien les hommes d'aventure…Qui n'ont peur de rien…Avec un p'tit côté…George Clown Nez…

- Ah…Genre Monsieur Lockart ! Affirmèrent Fred et George en cœur.

- Oh là lààààà…

- Gi…Gilderoy ? Rougit la prof. Mais….mais enfin, n'importe quoi !

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Putain Sam tu peux pas rivaliser j'crois bien !

- Shane, tu es vraiment méchant. Déclara Boromir en regardant Frodon, comme pour dire « t'as vu, je défends AUSSI ton pote Sam donc laisse moi une chance. », mais Frodon n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

La pauvre Madame Chourave, en effet, avait flashé sur le beau professeur d'Art Plastiques le premier jour ou il était arrivé. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour lui faire faire la visite des locaux. Chaque moment passé avec lui remplissait de joie son petit cœur de grosse bonne femme. Elle n'avait pas d'enfants à élever, pas de mari à s'occuper, et pas de chien à câliner. Elle avait fait de son métier d'enseignante sa passion, quitte à consacrer sa vie à la science. Mais, en 20 ans de carrière, ses cours n'avaient pas évolués : les élèves étaient turbulents, et elle n'avait aucune autorité. Elle était fan de « Sorcier Story », une télé réalité à la con ou des sorciers sont enfermés dans un château appelé « Peau de Lard » (et pas « Peau d'Ane »), et ou ils sont épiés par des caméras jours et nuits. Cela lui permettait de s'évader, et de s'imaginer dans une autre vie…D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine, il fallait voter pour le candidat qui devait quitter le château. Aldric Dit Gorry, ou Fleur Delacourmayeur, mannequin égérie de la pub pour une marque de bouteille d'eau ?

. . .

_Les Terminales L, JUSTEMENT, étaient en cours d'Art Plastique avec ce cher Gilderoy…_

- Mes CHERS élèves…Quelle MERVEILLEUSE année, qui commence… ! Vu que je sais que vous aussi, vous M'ADOREZ, je vais vous donner un sujet qui va vous plaire…Vous allez exécutez…MON PORTRAIT !

- Diantre, je m'en doutais ! Fit Legolas.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut dessiner sa tête qui pend de son corps ? Demanda Aragorn.

- Vous devriez vous estimer HEUREUX. Je suis la HUITIEME MERVEILLE DU MONDE !

- J'vous le fais pas dire…Répondit Hermione en bavant.

- Hermione, t'as feuille Cançon est trempée...

- Ah, zut…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- J'en sais rien mais…J'ai mal au bide…

- Ah ?! Ca doit être à cause des crevettes qu'on nous a donné à midi…C'est vrai que tu les digère pas très bien…

- Ouais…J'aurais pas du en manger !

- Harry, si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, file à l'infirmerie…

- Hermione à raison. Vas y.

- Bon…M'sieur Lockart ? J'peux….allez à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

- Oh, mon garçon ! Tu dois rester ! Et mon portrait ? Tu tiens vraiment à prendre du retard ?

- Mais c'est que… J'ai envie de vomir…

- AHHH ! VAS-T'EN ! VAS-T'EN !

- Merci…

Harry eut l'impression que son ventre s'était transformé en machine à laver. Faut dire que les cuistots Thenardiers, ils étaient pas tip top question bouffe. L'infirmière était réputée pour être vraiment space, aussi.

- Fantine ? Bonjour, c'est Harry, de la Term' L…

- *Kof kof* Entre, Potter ! Alors, dis – moi ce qui t'arrive.

- J'ai super mal au ventre…Mais un truc de fou…J'ai mal au cœur et…j'ai la tête qui tourne. Répondit l'élève en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Fantine était infirmière depuis trois ans au lycée Victor Hugo Boss. Elle avait un visage pâle, mince, et de longs cheveux châtains. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle avait l'air tellement mal en point au quotidien que tout le charme qu'elle possédait semblait s'amenuir de jours en jours.

- Mal au ventre, tu dis…au cœur ? Hmm…Tiens. Prends ça avec un verre d'eau. D'ici une heure, *kof kof* ça devrait faire effet.

- Merci…Répondit Harry en avalant le médicament, qu'il trouvait vraiment dégueu. Il avait toujours eu du mal, avec les médoc'.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit, dos à Harry. Une voix de femme, plutôt jeune, se fit entendre.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ils m'ont viré ! Moi, l'assistante en cuisine ! Moi qui ai toujours travaillé d'arrache pied ! Je me retrouve comme une idiote, sans rien !

- Virée ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Fantine.

- A cause d'une petite histoire de crevettes pas fraiches…J'ai du oublié de vérifier la date de péremption, et certains élèves sont rentrés chez eux, malades comme tout…Mais comment ça a pu m'arriver…

Harry, à qui ça n'avait pas échappé, était prêt à répondre à cette fille, cette potentielle gourde qui l'avait rendu malade, lui aussi. Il se leva de sa chaise, se retourna, furieux.

- ALORS C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QUE…

- Potter, j'te présente Eowyn, l'ex assistante cuisine. Eowyn, Potter.

- Enchantée !

Harry était incapable d'articuler. De prononcer un mot. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Cette fée tombée du ciel n'avait rien d'une gourde. De longues boucles blondes encadraient son visage au teint de lait. La malice brillait dans ses petits yeux bleus. Elle souriait, et était vêtue d'une robe marron, simple.

- Toi aussi, tu es malade, à ce que je vois…Je suis désolée…C'est de ma faute…

- N…Non non c'est…c'est pas grave…

- Du coup ma poulette, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Fantine

- J'en sais rien…Ils voudront jamais me reprendre !

- Mais…Tu veux pas m'assister ? J'ai besoin d'aide, à l'infirmerie ! Ca te dit ?

- C'est…C'EST VRAI ? OH MERCI FANTINE ! Fit Eowyn en lui sautant dans les bras, ce qui la fit tousser.

- *Du coup elle sera à l'infirmerie, maintenant ? J'devrais être malade plus souvent, tiens…*

Harry revint en cours, non seulement il se sentait flotter, mais en plus il n'avait plus mal du tout.

- Harry ? Ca va mieux ? Demanda Ron en coloriant le visage de Lockart en rose.

- Oh que oui…

- A ce point là ?

- Ouais…Y'a une nouvelle assistante, à l'infirmerie…

- Oh, une nouvelle assistante ? Elle est bonne ? Elle est fraiche ?

- Merle, franchement, on dirait que t'es en train de parler d'une bouteille d'eau là…Souffla Eponine.

- Bon. EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FINI MON PORTRAIT ?

- M'sieur, MOI j'ai fini ! Fit Hermione.

- Oh…Superbe…J'adore les…poissons rouges, qui flottent autour de mon visage ! Très inventif ! 19 !

- *C'était des CŒURS !* Chuchota la pauvre Hermione en frappant sa tête contre la table.

- Ron, enfin ! Je ne suis pas un saumon ! Pourquoi cette face rosâtre ? Pas très subtil, tout cela ! 11 !

- *J'm'en fous…*

- Legolas….POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIS DES TRESSES ?

- Ben c'est classe ! En plus je trouve que ça vous va bien ! Ca met en valeur votre teint et vos yeux !

- Hmm…Ce n'est pas faux…15 !

. . .

_Le lendemain…_

- J'suis en retard ! J'suis en retard ! Yoda va me tuer !

Daryl était effectivement...en la mierda. Son grand frère adoré, Merle, l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bain. Cet athlétique avait donc été obligé de passer par la fenêtre.

- Put**n…J'aime pas quand Merle fait ses blagues pourries ! Si j'le chope…

- Est ce que Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Monsieur Daryl ?

- Euh…Ouais…J'voudrais un billet de retard, steuplé…Cours de Philosophie avec Monsieur Yoda, Terminale L, Dayl Dixon.

- Très bien...Oh non ! Pourquoi !

- Mais…Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Dobby a mit deux n à « Dixon » ! Méchant Dobby, méchant ! Hurla le surveillant en se frappant violemment la tête contre l'ordinateur.

- Mais….mais non…arrête de gueuler comme ça…

- Méchant Dobby, méchant !

- Oh et merde…

- Bonjour à vous, chers disciples ! Je suis Monsieur Yoda, professeur de Philosophie. Mon but est d'éclairer votre esprit à la lumière de la raison, afin de vous faire atteindre un niveau supérieur de compréhension du monde.

- Ouah…Il l'air perché ! Chuchota Aragorn.

- Oh nan ! Ca à l'ait trop CLASSE ! Fit Courfeyrac.

- Sa tunique à l'air dégeu…

- On dirait Shrek version anorexique…

- Monsieur…J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait…Dit Luk.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais méfie-toi du côté obscur…

- Euh…J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…du côté obscur…de la cuvette ?

- Tu trouveras seul les réponses à tes questions. Que la force soit avec toi !

- Euh…Ok…

_TOC TOC _

- Que celui qui cogne son poing contre ma porte se donne la peine d'entrer !

- Bonjour M'sieur…Excusez moi du retard…

- Tiens, frérot ! T'as réussi à sortir, cette fois ? Riait Merle.

- Ouais…Ca me soule, tes tours à la con !

- Oh ça va ! La dernière fois, t'as MEME PAS pu sortir de la cave ! Alors que j'avais fais exprès de laisser la porte de derrière ouverte !

- Oui bah tu sais très bien que dans la cave, c'est pas pareil !

- Oh nan Daryl, tu vas pas recommencer avec ton truc…

- Y'a quoi dans la cave ? Demanda Drago

- Il y'a…Le _CHUPACABRA_ ! Hurla Merle.

- Le _« suceur de chèvre_ » ? Fit Hermione

- Beurk ! Je me doutais que ce garçon avait une attirance sexuelle pour les animaux ! Fit Legolas, dégouté.

- M'sieur Yoda ? C'est quoi le Chupacabra en fait ? Demanda Courfeyrac, intrigué par tous ces mystères.

- Nan ! La honte…Se lamentait Daryl.

- Le Chupacabra est une créature ayant des yeux rouges, deux trous pour les narines, une bouche avec des crocs saillants vers le haut et vers le bas et couverte de poils noirs. Elle ressemble selon certains à une chauve-souris. Elle fait partie de la culture populaire dans toute l'Amérique latine, notamment au Mexique et à Porto Rico. Cet animal se nourrit en suçant le sang des animaux de ferme comme les chèvres, ou les vaches en faisant des trous parfaitement circulaires dans le cou jusqu'au cerveau, tuant l'animal en ne provoquant aucune souffrance. Fit Yoda, parfaitement calme.

- Ouh purée…

- Alors c'est de ça que t'as peur, Daryl ? Demanda Eponine, en tremblant légèrement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette bête ne s'attaque qu'aux élèves ayant une moyenne inferieur à 11. Souriait le professeur.

- HA HA, LOL ! Fit Courfeyrac. L'humour des profs…

- Au fait, Luk est pas revenu ? Demanda Drago

- Eh mais j'y pense...Chewbacca, Chupacabra...Ca se ressemble... Fit Courfeyrac.

- Oh mon DIEU...Tout est lié ! Fit Ron.

- Arrêtez avec ça ! C'est un truc de gosses ! Dit Aragorn

-J'commence à flipper là…Et si…Il était au lycée ? Hein, Darylina ? Demanda ironiquement Merle en regardant son frère.

- Lâche moi, t'es lourd…

_Voilà ! Ce Chapitre est terminé ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout ! Je tiens absolument à avoir des avis ! ^^ A la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Coucou mes 'tits sucres ! C'est Floricienta ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau Chapitre de cette Ecole plus qu'anormale, dîtes – moi ! Dorénavant, je ferais une « réponse aux Reviews » à CHAQUE début de Chapitre ! ^^**_

_**J'vais commencer tout de suite :**_

_**Crircri276 : Contente que t'ai envie de voir la suite, p'tite sucrette ! La voici justement !**_

_**Loupiote54 : En effet, le « nawak » comme tu dis, n'est pas prêt de s 'arrêter !**_

_**Zvezdnayapyl : Ah, ma pt'ite Zvezdayana…Zve…Roh, zut ! Ma grande amie ! Si cette fic te fais rire, c'est le principal ! Merci de m'encourager et de me supporter au quotidien, ma coupine ! ^^**_

_**La Plume d'Elena : Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses Reviews toute mimi, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! )**_

_**Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent, bien évidemment ! ^^**_

_**Dorénavant, j'essaierai de faire des Chapitres plus longs, car vu qu'il y'a beaucoup de dialogue, ça n'en mène pas bien large… ^^'**_

_**Let's go to the septième Chapter… !**_

Tandis que nos chers Terminales L expérimentaient la culture Chupacabrienne avec le professeur Yoda, les Terminales S, scientifiques dans l'âme (pour certains seulement), devaient se rendre dans…la matière de…la logique, de la joie, de la bonne humeur, de la facilité, du plaisir, de la découverte, de L'EXPERIMENTATION…Je veux bien entendu parler des MATHEMATIQUES ! Avec qui ? Ben avec…

- Bonjour à tous ! Assis ! Dépêchez vous ! Vigilance constante !

Bingo…mes p'tits lecteurs…avec Maugrey Fol Oeil…

Les élèves, qui, pour ne rien vous cacher, flippaient quand même un p'tit peu, se dépêchèrent de sortir leurs affaires. Surtout Fred et George, en fait. Ses cheveux, contrairement à ceux de Rogue, étaient en bataille. On aurait dit qu'un…Mammouth venait respectueusement de lui lancer une flatulence à la figure. Il avait un p'tit air de barbare, un peu Barbe Bleu, avec sa jambe de bois. Il avait une grosse voix de bon gaillard. Autant vous dire que si on aurait remplacé ses guenilles d'Antiquaire par une bonne vieille chemise à carreau, on aurait pu le prendre pour un joueur de pétanque marseillais.

- Bien. J'me présente. Je suis Alastor Maugrey, (Maugrey Fol Œil pour les intimes), votre professeur contre les forces des Mathématiques.

- Les… « forces des mathématiques » ? Mais enfin monsieur, ce ne sont que des nombres !

- Détrompe-toi, jeune fille blonde avec la jupe ras l'oignon ! Il y'a AUSSI des CHIFFRES !

- Depuis QUAND les maths sont maléfiques ? Demanda Glenn, qui commençait à croire que son nouveau prof de Maths était vraiment taré.

- Vous, les jeunes, vous venez juste de faire votre entrée dans le grand monde ! MOI, je sais de quoi j'parle ! Fit le prof en montrant sa jambe de bois.

- YEUUURK ! Fit Gavroche, tandis que son voisin Neville s'évanouissait.

- Emmenez Londubat à l'infirmerie. Depuis le temps, ce pauv' gars s'est toujours pas habitué. Bref. Ma jambe, j'lai perdu durant le Kangourou des Mathématiques. J'me suis battu contre une armée de divisions, avant de trébucher sur une équation tangente… « y = f '(a) (x - a) + f(a) » …J'y étais presque, bon sang !

- QUOI ?!

- Mais COMMENT on peut GLISSER sur une EQUATION ? Demanda Marius en tremblant. Dans mon jeu de professeur Layton pourtant c'est…

- On s'en fout de ton jeu de Nintendo DS pourave ! Répondit Shane.

- Vous voyez pas que c'est un blessé de guerre les gars ? Un peu de sensibilité, bordel ! Répondit Leia en essuyant une petite larme.

- Et votre œil, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda Tom qui était vraiment blasé de tout ça, surtout que lui, il en avait rien à foutre, de son nouveau prof parano, il fallait surtout mettre les choses à plat d'entrée de jeu, pour être tranquille après. Et oui, Malynx, le lynx !

- Oh non, tu aurais du te taire à propos de ça…Chuchota Sam en faisant un face palm.

- Ah, mon œil ! Parlons-en, de mon œil ! Voilà un excellent exemple, qui, j'espère, vous servira de leçon à vous, jeunes dont les hormones ne se font que plus puissants ! C'était il y'a 30 ans…J'étais jeune…beau…Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds…mais je n'étais pas vigilant.

Pas comme aujourd'hui.

Une jeune femme, du nom de Dolores…hum…Plumage ? Ou…Ah, ça y est ! OMBRAGE, me plaisait beaucoup. J'aimais son caractère bien trempé, et son visage, semblable à celui d'une oie prête à se faire broyer par la machine à pâté…Ahhh…

Nous étions dans la même Université, elle est moi. Elle aussi faisait des études d'enseignement…mais elle, elle ne me remarquait jamais. J'essayais de toujours savoir ou elle allait, je connaissais son emploi du temps sur le bout des orteils ! Elle faisait du volley ball, et c'est pour ça que…J'avais fais un petit trou dans le mur pour pouvoir…enfin…l'OBSERVER dans les vestiaires. NE ME JUGEZ PAS, ce comportement fut parfaitement HUMAIN.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je déteste l'humanité.

Vigilance constante ! Mais ce que j'ignorais, c'était que ma chère Dolores avait toujours une baguette en bois, avec elle. On racontait qu'elle faisait un peu de « magie », chose COMPLETEMENT IRATIONNELLE CAR ELLE N'EST PAS PROUVABLE PAR LA RAISON !

Tandis que ma Muse défaisait gentiment son chemisier, je me rendis vite compte que…mon ange déchu c'était rendu compte de la présence de l'œil qui la scrutait. Elle s'approcha du petit trou dans le mur et enfonça directement sa baguette dans ma pupille. « Alastor, je savais que tu viendrais ! Je te conseille d'arrêter de me stalker…les esprits m'avaient prévenu ! Mais mon but est de faire régner l'ordre ! Et comme j'aime la perversité…gagnons du temps, mon cher… » Elle avait une petite voix fluette et perverse… La bique !

- On peut dire qu'entre vous, c'était « œil pour œil, dents pour dents ! » Lâcha Fred

- Bien joué frérot ! On peut dire que vous vous êtes « rincé l'œil » Monsieur !

- J'devrais essayer de faire ça, moi…chuchota Boromir à l'oreille de Frodon.

- N'y pense MEME PAS.

- SILENCE ! Je n'ai jamais su comment elle savait que j'étais là… Depuis, je…me suis interdis toute relation amoureuse. Na.

- Et ben ça promet…Souffla Tom en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Les Term' L, qui avaient donc, grâce à Daryl, découvert l'existence du Chupacabra, se rendirent en étude, suivit des Terminales S, qui étaient bien contents de pouvoir glander un peu.

- Mariuuuuus ! Fit Eponine. Pfiou, tu verrais le prof de philo' ! Il est trop génial !

- Ah ouais ? Ben moi tu verrais mon prof de Maths….Plus parano, y'a pas !

- Bon, Marius, tu viens ? J'ai perdu mon rouge à lèvres ! Aide-moi vite à le retrouver !

- Je rêve ou Cosette te prend littéralement pour son chien ?

- Nan mais bon...C'est pas grave…

- Quoi ? Comment ça, « c'est pas grave » ? Marius ! Fais-toi respecter, un peu !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a, la bohémienne ? Demanda Cosette à l'attention d'Eponine.

- La bohémienne t'emm…

- C'est bon Epo…Fais pas gaffe, c'est…

- Sale blondasse ! Marius, c'est pas ton chien ! Ni ton serviteur, ni rien du tout d'ailleurs !

- Je le sais bien ! Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était mon « chien » ! Tu dis ça car tu es JALOUSE ! Oui, une bonne vieille JALOUSE, qu'est MEME PAS capable de se trouver un mec ! Répondit Cosette en riant.

- Qui, MOI ? Alors là ! T'en fais pas pour moi ! En tout cas, excuse moi, mais c'est pas MOI qui suis sortit avec RON en 4ème !

- C'était une ERREUR, nuance !

- Eh ! Ca se fait pas les filles ! Répondit Ron. On a été obligé de rompre avec Cosette parce qu'elle voulait pas accepter Croutard !

- Toujours est-il que…tu enlève toute confiance à Marius, tu l'éclipse derrière ton gros derrière ! En plus j'te dis pas toute la graisse de baleine que tu te fous sur la tronche ! Comment t'appelle ça, déjà ? Ah oui, du « fond de teint » ! Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un « fond de cerveau » ça te serait peut être plus utile ! Répondit Eponine.

- De toute façon, c'est un secret pour personne, que tu es amoureuse de MON petit ami ! Toi et moi, on ne pourra jamais s'entendre. Jamais. Marius et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis super longtemps. Tu pense que c'est pas dur, pour moi ? De me faire une place ? Parce que j'vais te dire : de moi, Marius, il s'en fout. Y'en a que pour toi. « Epo par ci » « Epo par là ». C'est bon. J'en ai marre. Faites c'que vous voulez. J'en peux plus. Fit Cosette en partant.

- Cosette ! Réagit pas comme ça ! Attends ! Fit Marius en courant derrière elle avant de se prendre la poubelle.

- Ok…

- Dites les gars, vous avez pas vu FRODON ? Demanda Boromir, en stress.

- Il est partit à Carrefour avec Sam acheter des bonbons. Répondit Luk. Ah, j'en ai un !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'enlève les poux de Chewbacca. Arrête de bouger !

- Beurk…

A la table voisine, Drago était en train de dessiner.

- Tu dessine quoi ? Demanda Merle, prit d'un élan de curiosité.

- J'essaye de faire un autoportrait. Répondit le blond, concentré. (Comme le jus de tomate).

- Oh, et…tu dessine qui ?

- J'essaye de dessiner Tom. Il m'inspire, ce mec. J'sais pas pourquoi !

- TOM ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux, comme modèle…Répondit T-Dog.

- Une touche de blanc…De rouge…Hop ! J'ai terminé !

- Montre, Malfoye ! Fit Harry en prenant la feuille. Mais….C'est pas….C'est pas Tom Jedusor, ça ! Là il a un visage au crâne chauve semblable à…une tête de serpent, deux fentes en guise de narines, des yeux rouges et luisants aux pupilles verticales, et il a le teint si pâle qu'il semble scintiller d'une couleur nacrée…

- Fais voir…Ouh là ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait un cadavre ! Fit Hermione.

- J'vais chercher Tom pour lui montrer ! Dit Shane en allant dehors.

- J'vois pas pourquoi vous dîtes ça ! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti au moment ou j'ai voulu le dessiner moi ! Répondit Drago, légèrement boudeur.

- Bon, y paraît que vous avez rien d'autre à foutre que d'me dessiner on dirait…Faites voir un peu…Fit Tom en prenant la feuille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu…tu…Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Ca va pas la tête ?! Même pour 1 millions d'euros, JAMAIS j'voudrais ressembler à ça ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? En plus tu m'a MEME PAS rajouté d'eye liner ! Et mon piercing au nez ?

- Justement : sur le dessin, t'a pas de nez.

- EN PLUS !

- Bah quoi ? EXCUSE-MOI si je laisse parler mon âme d'artiste ! Répondit Drago en reprenant son dessin.

- Ah, Frodon ! Te revoilà ! Alors on était partit sans moi ?

- Ah, Boromir…J'étais avec Sam…

- J'peux avoir un bonbon ? Demanda Maggie en se servant dans le paquet.

- Tiens Maggie, j'te donne le mien…Il est en forme de…

HAMM ! Merchi, Glenn !

- …de cœur…

Marius, penaud, revint s'asseoir.

- Alors ? Elle fait toujours la tête ? Demanda Eponine.

- Ouais…Demain ça ira sûrement mieux…C'est pas grave ! On s'en fout ! Quand elle aura fini, elle reviendra ! Dit il en souriant.

Gavroche s'approcha de la table. Marius, qui se sentait d'humeur taquine, décida d'enlever la chaise du gamin au dernier moment, un peu avant qu'il ne pose son derrière dessus. Et c'est avec un élan spectaculaire que Gavroche, 12 ans, 1 mètre 40, se vautra, le cul par terre.

- AIEUH ! « J'me suis broyé l'anus, c'est la faute à Marius ! »

Tandis que toute la joyeuse bande riait, Albus Dumbledore, proviseur de l'établissement, faisait les cents pas, suivit de Mc Gonhagall, qui l'assistait.

- Mon Dieu…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire…Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire…

- Calmez-vous, Albus…Nous allons nous dépêcher, et faire en sorte que tout se passe le mieux possible…

- Mais elle doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

- Je sais ! Mais faisons les choses…calmement. Javert ! Allez remettre les tables et les chaises en place !

- Hein ? Mais j'ai toujours pas fini de menacer les gamins qui bouffaient des chewing gum moi !

- Faite ce que je vous dis ! Vite !

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Legolas.

- Aucune idée…

- Pourquoi ils sont sur le 220 Volt ? Demanda Courfeyrac en rotant.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse !

- Roh ça – va Lego' ! C'est à cause des bonbons au Coca d'abord…

- Bleupooo ! Fit timidement Chewbacca.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Il dit qu'il sait pas ce qu'il ferait si vous appreniez que les bonbons aux Coca ça lui donne des gazs… Traduit Luk.

- Youpi…

- Et…Elle doit venir dormir à l'internat ce soir et ne repartira qu'en fin d'après midi le lendemain ?

- Vous la connaissez, mon cher Dumbledore : elle veut TOUT voir. Même si nous redoutons tous son arrivée, il faudra bien qu'on…

- SUIS-JE BIEN AU LYCEE VICTOR HIGO BOSS ?

Une femme à la voix minaudante et haut perchée fit son apparition. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et bouclés. Tel un crapeau des marais, sa bouche était large, ses yeux globuleux. Sa grosse tête était pourvue d'un foulard rose Barbie. Elle laissa découvrir un petit sourire aux dents pointues.

- Dolores Ombrage…

_**Voilà mes amis ! Ce Chapitre 7 est terminé ! SURTOUT dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ! Si vous souhaiter que je fasse intervenir un personnage plus souvent, moins souvent…ou un nouveau, peut être ? Si il y'a des choses qui vous dérangent, que vous ne comprenez pas…Mais si vous avez des IDEES, je vous le répète, il ne faut pas hésiter, je suis preneuse !**_

_**A très vite ! ^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_** Bien le Bonjour, camarades ! C'est Floricienta ! ^^**_

_**Comment ça – va ? Pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'est les VACANCES ! :D**_

_**C'que j'aime ce mot…**_

_**xXSo et Waricel : Merci de suivre cette histoire ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus ! ^^**_

_**Réponse à l'unique Review que j'ai reçu : Merci Zvezdnayapyl pour ton soutien, j'espère que la suite de cette parodie continuera à te faire rire ! (Parce que c'est le BUT !)**_

_**Allez, j'envois le Chapitre 8… )**_

- C'est qui la vieille qui est dans le hall avec Dumby et Mc Go' ? Demanda Shane.

- C'est peut être une candidate pour la Téléréalité « Qui veut épouser ma grand mère » ?

-Courfeyrac, n'importe quoi ! Moi j'suis SURE que c'est une nouvelle pionne ! Répondit Eponine.

- En tout cas, elle est SO SEX ! Insinua Merle en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre supérieure.

- C'est ironique, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Leia, qui commençait à croire que son camarade de Terminale L avait VRAIMENT des gouts de chiottes.

- Elle me fait peur…Souffla Gavroche.

- J'le sens pas du tout, moi…Et toi, Zorro, t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Drago à Harry.

- Pfff ! D'abord c'est même pas un Z qu'il a sur le front, c'est un genre de N ! Ajouta Hermione en parfaite petite intellectuelle de service.

- « N » comme « Nympho » alors ?

- Bon, alors, Drago, déjà, ma cicatrice, tu la laisse ou elle est. Je l'ai depuis que ma défunte mère m'a violemment expulsé de son utérus. J'ai jamais vraiment su d'ou elle venait, en fait…

A cet instant, Tom Jedusor commença à siffler et à regarder en l'air.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Oh, rien ! Vous avez vu ? Le plafond est pas mal, aujourd'hui…

- Euh…ouais…

Tandis que notre gothique lycéen admirait le plafond, Dumbledore et son équipe essayait de s'en sortir avec Dolores Ombrage…

- Ah, Dolores ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

- Quel PLAISIR de vous recevoir ! Fit Mc Gonhagall avec un grand sourire forcé.

- Voulez vous un thé, ou autre chose… ? Demanda Javert en ôtant son képi.

C'était comme King Kong qui essayait de s'essuyer le derrière avec du papier toilette Lotus.

C'était une élégance INHABITUELLE !

- Non, ça – va, je vous remercie. En effet, je suis venue légèrement en avance, j'ai réussi à faire garder Kiki juste à temps ! Répondit Dolores avec un petit sourire pincé.

- Ki…Kiki ?

- Le kiki de qui…AIEUH !

-*Javert, taisez vous enfin !* Chuchota Mc Gonhagall.

- Et bien, oui ! Kiki, mon bichon frisé !

- Oh…

- A qui elle a frisé le bichon ? AAAH ! Mais arrêtez avec vos coups de pieds !

- *Vous n'avez qu'a cessez de dire des âneries !*

- J'commence à crever de chaud, moi…Fit Daryl en enlevant son débardeur. (Calmez-vous les filles). Etant un être VIRIL, un vrai HOMME, il JETA son débardeur alawalegène and bistoufly. Tellement bistoufly que le débardeur atterrit sur…

- QUI a jeté CA sur mon ESCARPIN ?

- Oh merde, la vieille…

- Daryl, t'assure pas…

- Glopaaa…

- Chewbacca dit que tu vas te faire tuer. Traduit Luk.

- Roh bah ça – va ! Si elle gueule pour un débardeur…Fit Daryl.

- Dolores, en face, le pas décidé, la tête haute, arriva en trombe en salle d'étude.

- Pt'être que les abdos de Daryl la calmeront…Riait Maggie.

- J'ai reçu ce VETEMENT sur ma chaussure ! A QUI est-il ?!

- …Ben…au seul mec torse nu dans cette salle, ça paraît LOGIQUE. Répondit Courfeyrac en se retenant de rire quand il vit le bandeau rose qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

- Dolores croisa le regard de Daryl.

- Tenez, petit mal élevé ! On ne se déshabille PAS en salle d'étude ! On ETUDIE ! On ne fait pas de…de « strip tease » ou…je ne sais quoi ! J'ai l'impression que ce cher Dumbledore est bien trop…laxiste…

- Il est constipé ?

- Oh putain, Ron…

- Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Demanda T-Dog.

- Je suis Dolores Ombrage, l'inspectrice d'Académie.

- Et vous…servez à quoi ? Enfin, c'est quoi votre but ? Appart nous rhabiller quand il fait 30 degré dehors ? Demanda Daryl.

- Ha ha…Mon but ? FAIRE REGNER L'ORDRE !

- « Régner l'ordre » ?

- Vous pourrez peut être ranger ma chambre ? Demanda Aragorn.

- Ah ouais, quand même…

- Y'a du boulot hein…Fit Marius en regardant Javert.

- Combien de temps vous allez rester ? Demanda Tom, qui pensait que cette femme dégageait un certain nombre d'ondes négatives…

- Je vous observerais TOUTE l'après midi, et je resterais dormir à l'Internat ce soir. Je veux que TOUT soit parfait. Je vous accompagnerais PARTOUT.

- Même aux toilettes ? Demanda Sam qui commençait à angoisser.

- Sachez que RIEN ne m'échappera. Les galopins, et les hooligans, je les attraperais tous…

- POKEMON !

Tout le monde regardait Courfeyrac. Pauvre garçon, dont l'humour était incompris. Enfin, surtout par Dolores, car elle, elle pensait que « Pokémon » c'était une marque de serviettes hygiéniques. Bref.

- Ouais, Big Brother is watching you quoi…

- Enfin, là c'est plutôt "Big Crapeau is watching you"! Rectifia Eponine en chuchotant.

- Bon. Qui est interne, dans cette salle ?

- Moi

- Moi

- Moi

- Moi

- Moi

- LEVEZ LA MAIN !

Harry, Tom, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Frodon, Drago, et Néville levèrent la main.

- Seulement 8 ? Très bien. Je compte sur vous pour me faire visiter les locaux.

- Ah, j'savais pas que Nose City était interne moi ! Fit Merle.

- Nose City ?

- Ben Nez Ville quoi !

- Ah…

- C'est grave, là…

- Je viens spécialement pour vous, les Terminales. J'assisterais au cours des Terminales L, et ensuite, celui des Terminales S. J'alternerais. Les matières ?

- Euh ben…nous en L j'crois qu'on a cours de Français avec Dark Vador.

- Et donc vous viendrez avec nous, les S, en...Espagnol avec Enjolras.

- Et bien, qu'attendez vous ? Les cours reprennent dans 15 minutes !

. . .

L'inspectrice d'Académie, remontée à bloc, partit déposer ses affaires en salle des profs. Elle avait une grosse valise rose avec un sac à main en forme de poule. Elle aurait été parfaite pour un clip des années 80. « Et tu tapeuh tapeuh tapeuh, c'est ta façon d'aimer… »

Sauf que Début de Soirée, c'était pas trop son truc, niveau musique. Elle préférait Mylène Farmer, et quand elle avait 5 minutes, elle matait Hélène et les Garçons sur AB1.

- Bonjour, je suis Dolores Ombrage, l'inspectrice d'Académie. Fit elle en entrant. Elle vit Sirius, Chourave, et…MAUGREY.

- Helloooooo ! I am Mister Black, the english teacher ! Nice to meet you !

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Evitez, à l'avenir, de me…Sauter dessus de la sorte ! Une simple poignée de main suffira.

- Oh….she looks nasty ! Souffla Sirius.

- Bonjour Madame Ombrage ! Alors, comment trouvez vous notre lycée Victor Hugo Boss ? Sympa, n'est ce pas ?! Dit Chourave en souriant.

- Hmm moui…Il y a quelques rénovations à faire…la salle des professeurs n'est pas vraiment chaleureuse…

- Pourtant…les rénovations ont eu lieu il y'a moins de trois mois…

- Et toi, ma chère et tendre Dolores…Tu crois que t'es chaleureuse ? Déjà, à l'époque, t'étais aimable comme une porte de prison…

La jambe de bois de Maugrey s'avança jusqu'à la femme crapeau.

- Alastor…Je…J'ignorais que tu…enseignais ici…Oh, et je vois que tu as toujours…ton œil…

Elle souriait narquoisement, de son petit regard mauvais.

- Je suis prof de Mathématiques dans ce lycée. Alors c'est toi, l'inspectrice d'Académie ? Voyez vous ça… J'espère que ces gamins te pousseront à bout…

- Ah, cher ami… cesse de te croire dans une tragédie de Skakesêare…Tu mérite ce qui est arrivé à ton œil…Ne me manque pas de respect sous prétexte que tu me jalouse…Que tu le veuille ou non, je ne partirais que demain…

- Je te jalouse, moi ? T'as d'autres conneries, à balancer ? Tu sais quoi ? J'vais sortir. Oui j'vais sortir, parce que j'pense que d'ici deux minutes, ma jambe de bois va se retrouver dans ton…

- STOP IT ! Soyons friends !

- Moi, j'ai des élèves, à observer…Un rapport à diriger…Je tiens juste à signaler que je peux aussi faire renvoyer des profs… Déclara Dolores en sortant.

- Elle a pas l'air commode…Fit Chourave.

- Les terminales L avaient donc cours avec Dark Vador, alias Darky pour les intimes.

- Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Dark Vador, votre professeur de Français. Aujourd'hui, l'inspectrice d'Académie, Madame Ombrage, est avec nous.

- MADEMOISELLE !

- Veuillez n'excuser. Vous savez qu'en filière Littéraire, le Français est très très important. Je compte sur vous pour travailler. En ce qui concerne les sanctions, car j'aime beaucoup ça, tout élève qui sera prit en train de tricher bénéficiera de quatre heures de colle, de 200 lignes à copier, d'une convocation des parents, avec un aller retour au Goulag.

- Gou…Goulag ?

- Mais, Monsieur Vador, ce sont des méthodes archaïques et communistes au plus au point ! Fit Hermione.

- Oui, surtout que notre classe, elle triche JAMAIS ! Dit Luk.

- Monsieur Luk…Votre manque de foi me consterne…

- Ben quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vous qui, l'année dernière, avait utilisé un sabre laser en plastique afin de distraire votre camarade Chewbacca dans le but de copier sur lui ?

- LAISSEZ MON SABRE EN LASER EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA !

- Monsieur Vador, si je puis me permettre…pourquoi…gardez vous ce…casque noir sur votre tête ? Demanda Dolores.

- Et bien…j'ai…quelques soucis d'acné, voyez vous…

- Et un aspirateur dans la bouche aussi ?!

- Non, Mademoiselle Ombrage, je fais de l'asthme depuis que je suis tout petit…

- Je comprends, mais sachez que ça n'a rien de professionnel !

- Ecoutez, ne…commencez pas à me gonfler…Depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaye d'être courtois, mais ne me poussez pas à bout, sinon, vous allez connaître mon côté obscur…Laissez moi faire mon cours comme je l'entends, et si ça ne vous plait pas, allez vous faire mettre ! Et que la force soit avec vous !

- PO PO POOOOO ! Comment elle a prit CHER ! Firent Luk et Courfeyrac en applaudissant.

- CA SUFFIT ! Monsieur Vador, je vais faire un rapport ! Je ne laisserais personne m'humilier comme vous le faites !

- Oui bah…sortez vous aérer un peu, que sais je ! Mais lâchez - moi l'armure !

Dolores, honteuse et confuse, jura mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Elle partit en claquant la porte, au rythme de ses petits talons roses, *tap* *tap* *tap*.

- Monsieur, je vous LOVE ! Fit Eponine.

- Oh merde, moi j'voulais pas qu'elle parte…Elle est méchante, mais elle me fait marrer !

- Merle, t'es sérieux là ? Répondit désespérément Daryl.

- Bon. Maintenant qu'elle a prit congé, je PENSE qu'on est prêt pour une petite dissertation, hein ? Fit le prof.

- Oh nan…

- M'sieur, non, s'il vous plait ! Supplia Ron.

- Allez. Sujet : « Selon vous, Mademoiselle Ombrage peut elle tenir une journée au lycée ? » Vous respecterez le plan Thèse, Antithèse, Dépassement.

. . .

Pendant ce temps, Dolores, énervée comme une vache espagnole, se dirigea en cours…d'espagnol, justement, près des Terminales S…

_**Voilà ! Ce Chapitre est terminé ! A bientôt pour la suite…**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOX ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_**Coucou ! C'est Floricienta ! Avez-vous vu ce temps MAGNIFIQUE qui orne nos contrées ? ^^'**_

_**J'sais pas vous, mais j'ai hâte que l'hiver se termine…**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_**Waricel : Ah, toi aussi tu aime le Nutella…*bave* Tom est un excellent comédien, effectivement ! Moi aussi je regarde Games Of Throne, et, avec le Nutella, c'est la DEUXIEME CHOSE la plus sacrée au MONDE ! u_u**_

_**Lilisu : Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir remonté le moral, c'est vrai que certains professeurs d'Histoire ont un DON pour ennuyer leurs élèves ! xD (Je parle en connaissance de causes, bien évidemment) Contente que tu ai apprécié le « Nose City », ce calembour dont je suis, il est vrai, assez fière… xD Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis touchée ! ^^**_

_**Zvezdnayapyl : Ma p'tite poussière d'étoile accro au lait…Merci, merci et encore merci pour ton soutien. Je vois que mes jeux de mots commencent à avoir une petite notoriété dis donc ! xD Ne t'en fais pas, eh, Gallinette, Dolores, EXPRES POUR TOI, va avoir l 'IMMENSE PLAISIR d'inspecter Sauron…Enfin, sa classe hein ! Pas l'inspecter LUI…Brrr…**_

_**Au fait, il y'aura quelques petits mots en Espagnol et en Allemand dans ce Chapitre !Je traduirais quand ce sera necessaire, don't worry ! ^^**_

L'inspectrice d'Académie inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte du cours d'Espagnol d'Enjolras.

- Bonjour Monsieur Enjolras, je viens inspecter les Terminales S !

- Pues bien… ***Et bien**…*…Asseyez vous dans un coin, femme !

- F…Femme ?! Je suis Dolores Ombrage ! INSPECTRICE D'ACADEMIE !

- Ca, on va finir par le savoir…souffla Cosette.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu pleurais dans les toilettes, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sam.

- Pour rien…Si Marius me portait un peu plus d'attention, ce serait mieux !

- Mec, je crois que t'es oreilles sont en train de siffler…Chuchota Boromir à l'oreille du binoclard.

- Mais, Madame Ombrage…enfin, Mademoiselle, vous avez déjà terminé d'inspecter les Terminales L ? Demanda Glenn, surpris.

- Et bien…oui…J'ai préféré sortir. Ce…professeur de Français est décidemment très mal élevé !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'on avait oublié de vous dire que Darky était un peu…

- …du côté obscur de la Force ? Conclut Tom avec un petit sourire sadique.

- Señor Jedusor, pourriez vous prêter attention au cours, por favor ? Je sais que ces créatures viles et sournoises que l'on appelle « femmes » puisent vous déstabiliser d'un seul regard, pero…

- Il est toujours aussi macho c'te prof ! Je vais lui faire une prise de karaté à en lui déboiter la mâchoire, y pourra plus manger de paella pendant 3 semaines ! Souffla Maggie.

- Señora, il me semble que LOS HOMBRES ***LES HOMMES*** soient plus qualifiés pour mener à bien le déroulement de mon cours !

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Demanda Dolores, qui avait HORREUR de passer pour une femme soumise. Déjà qu'elle détestait les gosses et le ménage, c'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait se transformer en une parfaite petite femme au foyer ! Même si elle ressemblait à Nanny McPhee !

- Oh, nada, nada…Reprenons ! Gavroche ? Cual es la fecha de hoy ? ***Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?***

- Excusez moi une fois de plus, mais…Comment se fait il que l'élève que vous interroger GARDE sa CASQUETTE en cours ?

- Ah non hein ! Ma casquette, c'est ma marque de fabrique ! Vous pouvez pas me l'enlever !

- Il a raison ! Et vous, MADEMOISELLE, si l'on vous demandait d'ôter ce magnifique ruban rose qui orne vos bouclettes rebondis, comment réagiriez vous ? Mon client a autant de droits que VOUS !

Les talents d'oratrice de Leia lui avaient toujours permis de se sortir des situations les plus difficiles. Elle hésitait entre trois projets futurs : avocate, présidente de la République, ou dictatrice.

Bien sur, avant d'être dictatrice, il fallait devenir présidente.

Mais il était hors de question pour elle de ressembler à ces prédécesseurs, tel un Flambi à lunettes reposant sur l'étagère d'un frigo vide.

- Mon ruban n'a rien à voir là dedans, jeune fille ! Taisez-vous ! Gavroche, enlevez votre casquette !

- Non, JAMAIS !

- Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire, s'il refuse de l'enlever ? Demanda férocement Leia.

- Bon, moi, ca ne me gêne pas. Es un bueno alumno, entonces, me da igual ! ***C'est un bon élève, alors, je m'en fiche !***

- Je rêve ! Moi aussi, j'ai été enseignante, Monsieur Enjolras ! Et JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, je n'ai eu affaire à des élèves aussi insolents ! Et qui portent des casquettes en cours !

- Mais pour Gavroche, c'est différent, bordel ! A 12 ans, il est pas prêt de devenir une racaille, non plus ! Fit Shane, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Elle me stresse, l'autre tordue…Ca me donne envie de fumer ! Fit Tom.

- T'as pas dit que t'allais arrêter, au fait ? Demanda Frodon.

- Nan, j'ai juste dit ça devant Javert pour qu'il arrête de me faire la leçon. Tu sais, avec la cigarette, c'est comme si…je mettais un morceau de moi, dedans, que…je perdais un bout de moi même malgré tout…

- Et…elle te fait pas flipper, cette métaphore ?

- Tu déconne ? J'trouve ça HYPER COOL !

- Oh putain…

- Madame, quand vous parlez de votre passé d'enseignante, ca devait être genre au temps de la guerre de 1914 ! Dit Boromir.

- Ou de la guerre des étoiles ! Ajouta Leia.

- Vos rigolez, Louis XVI venait peut être de se faire exécuter ! Ajouta Glenn.

- Nan mais c'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air toute jeune…Vous croyez que Jésus Christ est sur sa photo de classe ? Demanda Fred.

- Callos ! *** Taisez-vous !***

- Monsieur…Je peux aller aux toilettes ? Demanda Néville.

- NAN J'Y CROIS PAS ! C'est la première fois que je le vois demander d'aller aux toilettes de son propre gré ! D'habitude c'est toujours Merle qui l'y enferme de force…Fit George.

- Jeune homme, dois – je vous rappelez que vous êtes en cours ? Dit Dolores.

- Mais…

- Silence !

- Pequeño Neville…***Petit Neville…*** Tu ne vas pas écouter une femme, quand même ? Je suis le sexe fort ! Alors moi, je te dis que tu peux aller aux toilettes.

- Gracias Señor ! Fit Neville, des étoiles pleins les yeux, tout en se précipitant vers la porte.

- Alors là ! Il en est HORS DE QUESTION !

Dolores courut devant la porte, et barra l'accès à Londubat. On se serait cru dans _Matrix._

L'inspectriceet le pauvre garçon se trouvaient face à face.

- Retournez à votre place immédiatement ! Vous attendrez la sonnerie !

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire qu'il y aille maintenant ou après ? Il est tout blanc ! Fit Leia, peinée.

- Il va voir, le sexe fort ! JE suis ici pour faire REIGNER L'ORDRE ! Et L'ORDRE, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, visiblement, Monsieur Enjolras !

- Qué ? Deje pasarlo ! ***laissez le passer** !* Conoces Neville ***Je connais Neville*** ! En général quand il demande à y aller, c'est que…

- J'ai…j'ai mal au ventre…

- Mama mia il va…

**BUEEEEEEEEERK**

- AAAAAH ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-moi ça tout de suiiiite !

- …vomir.

- Ah c'est dégueulasse ! Elle en a partout dans les cheveux ! Riait T-Dog.

- Hmm Neville je vois que tu as mangé…du fromage à raclette, du poisson, des pâtes…

- ...du saucisson, aussi…

- FRED ET GEORGES, VOUS ETES IMMONDES ! Fit Cosette en tournant la tête.

- Assez ! Je m'en vais !

- Gracias, Neville. Grâce à toi, cette mujerzuela ***bonne femme*** est partit !

- Vive Neville !

- HIP HIP HOURRA !

Après s'être soigneusement rincé les cheveux dans les toilettes des professeurs, Dolores, qui, dorénavant, était gratifiée d'une odeur nauséabonde, se rendit dans le dernier cours des Terminales L, l'ALLEMAND, avec Herr Sauron. Drago, comme d'habitude, avait sortit ses affaires en premier, les mains gentiment pliées sur la table.

- GUTENTAG MEIN PETIT KINDERS ! Auchourd'hui, Frolein Ombrage sera afec nous. Fit Sauron en baisant la main de Dolores.

- Ne me…touchez pas…

- Oh, d'accord ! En tout cas, fous afez une drôle d'odeur ! On tirait les sardines que mon krand père, Gustaf, manchait au petit técheuner…

- C'est bien dommage ! Un élève m'a…vomit dessus ! Voilà ! Vous êtes content ?!

- AH ! J'paris que c'est Londudu ! Fit Merle en explosant de rire.

- Effectivement…Bref. Monsieur Sauron, veuillez commencez.

- Che foutrais tr afailler, auchourd'hui, sur la toctrine Nazzi. La ternière fois, nous afions dit que le petit Dolphy était arrivé au poufoir en 1933, n'est ce pas ?

- C'EST EXACT ! Fit Drago.

- Quelqu'un peut il me tire en QUOI consistait ce réchime ?

- Si je puis me permettre…Vous êtes sensé leur enseigner la langue Allemande. PAS UN REGIME FASCISTE ! Ajouta Dolores.

- Che trouve cela très important, au contraire !

- Ouais, d'abord ! Herr Sauron est un être fabuleux, et mérite notre reconnaissance à tous !

- Ca y'est, v'la Drago qu'est repartit dans son tripe…Souffla Harry.

- Ouais…On se demande des fois s'il essaye pas de devenir l'allié du prof…comme dans _Austin Power_ ! Drago c'est le « mini moi » de Sauron en fait ! Riait Ron.

- Nan mais sérieusement, vous voulez qu'on bosse sur quoi ? Demanda Merle. Sur une série télévisée Allemande du genre « Le Destin de Lisa » ? Laissez-moi rire !

**TOC TOC**

- Sie können hineingehen ! ***Vous pouvez entrer***

- Excusez moi, Seigneur, mais…Avez vous fais l'appel ?

- Qu…Qu'elle est cette jolie petite chose ?! Fit Dolores d'un ton mielleux.

- Ben c'est Gollum ! Le surveillant ! Et "jolie" j'pense pas que ce soit le mot exacte ! Répondit Hermione.

- WARUM ***Pourquoi*** A CHAQUE FOIS QUE CHE TE FOIS, TU M'APPELLE « SEIGNEUR », Gollum ?

- Gollum…Gollum…J'ignore pourquoi…Je crois que…Sméagol vous aimes BEAUCOUP…

- Che m'en fous ! Fa t'en !

- Que je m'en aille ? C'est moi qui nous ai sauvé ! Nous avons survécu grâce à MOI ! Oh que non…Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi…le maitre veille sur nous à présent….

- Che ne comprends RIEN a ce que tu raconte !

- Nan mais c'est normal Herr Sauron ! Il parle souvent tout seul ! Dit Drago

- Ouais on dirait qu'il est pas tout seul, dans sa tête… Fit Aragorn en se grattant le menton.

- Moi je sais qu'il a Bac + 5 en skyzophrénie…Répondit Legolas en se tressant une mèche.

- Enfin, Monsieur Sauron ! Ne parlez pas comme ça au surveillant…Gollum, c'est ça ? Il est tellement mignon…Fit Dolores en s'extasiant devant l'individu.

Si on PEUT appeler ça un individu.

- QUOI ? Vous trouvez GOLLUM MIGNON ?! Fit Eponine qui n'allait pas tarder à imiter Neville si ça continuait.

- Vous imaginez la tête du gamin si lui et Ombrage…Insinua Courfeyrac.

- NOOOOOOON ! Arrête ! Fit Luk, dégouté.

. . .

Après avoir supplié Sauron de garder Gollum dans le cours, Dolores se rendit à l'internat. Il restait maintenant 8 élèves, ce qui faisait un petit vide. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Tom, Neville, Sam et Frodon l'attendait devant sa chambre.

- Elle en met du temps…S'impatientait Hermione.

- Elle se coiffe peut être elle au moins ! Répondit Drago.

- EXCUSE-MOI de mettre plus de temps à étudier qu'à me coiffer !

- Arrêtez de crier, ça fait peur à Croutard ! Fit Ron.

- Me dit pas que… ? Demanda Harry.

- Ben si ! Il est dans ma poche de pyjama ! Entre nous c'est à la vie à la mort !

- On comprend pourquoi Weasmoche n'a pas de copine !

- Toi ta…

- CHUT ! La voilà ! Fit Neville.

Dolores portait une chemise de nuit rose des plus ridicules qui soit, avec des petits motifs crocodiles. Elle avait des bigoudis dans les cheveux, et ses patins étaient en forme d'écureuils. Sam et Frodon étaient morts de rire.

- *Purée c'est Crocodile Dundee ou quoi ?*

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh non…C'est…C'est Harry qui nous a raconté une blague !

- Oh, une blague ?! Je suis FERUE de plaisanteries ! Puis – je l'entendre, moi aussi ?

- Mais bien sur ! Vas-y Harry, raconte-lui !

- *Vous allez me le payer…* Euh...Ben…En fait c'est…Nan…Hum…Vous savez pourquoi est ce que…l'eau coule ?

- Hmmm…Non, pourquoi ça ?

- Ben….Parce qu'elle sait pas nager !

- HA HA HA HA ! EXCELLENTE, MON P'TIT ! EX – CE – LLENTE !

- *Mais…elle a un humour pourri !*

- *Je sais Ron, mais j'suis bien content qu'une de mes blagues remporte un peu de succès !*

- Bon. Et si on allait visiter un peu VOS CHAMBRES ?

- Euh…

- NOS CHAMBRES ?!

- Ok…Suivez nous…Fit Hermione.

- Alors…ça…c'est ma chambre.

La chambre d'Hermione était parfaitement rangée. Elle était jaune et orange. Il y'avait 2 bibliothèques pleines à craquer. Avec quelques photos de familles sur le bureau.

- Très propre. Très bien organisée. Vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille studieuse !

- J'ai 19,99 de moyenne générale !

- Oui bah on le sait que t'es qu'une intello égoïste qui refuse de passer les réponses à ses potes ! Ajouta Ron.

. . .

- Ca c'est ma chambre. Fit Tom en ouvrant sa porte. Il y'avait des poster d'Iron Maiden et de Marylin Manson partout sur les murs. Un cendrier, et quelques paquets de cigarettes qui trainaient.

- Pensez à votre santé, jeune homme ! Et ce sont les femmes, qui se maquillent ! Pourquoi ce noir autour de vos yeux ?

- Et vous, pourquoi ces bigoudis autour de vos cheveux ?!

- ASSEZ ! On va voir la chambre de Drago, maintenant…Fit Hermione.

- NAN ! C'est mort !

- Allez on y va…  
- Oh, SEIGNEUR ! Mais pourquoi y'a t'il des mouchoirs en papiers usagés partout sous votre lit ? Demanda Dolores.

- EUH…

- Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça avant de dormir !

- Franchement Drago, t'es vraiment qu'un pervers…Chuchota Sam, horrifié.

- Et la chambre d'Harry et Weasmoche ?

- Ah oui…

Le lit d'Harry était parsemé de manuels de sport, et une cage se trouvait sur le meuble de Ron.

- Une CAGE ?! Ne me dites pas que vous hébergez un animal ici ?

- Non non, c'est…pour ajouter un p'tit côté…rustique à la déco…

- Mais enfin, Ron, montre Croutard à Madame Ombrage enfin ! Fit Drago en prenant le petit rongeur dans sa poche.

- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CHOSE ?

- Ben c'est mon rat ! Ma raison de vivre ! Mon confident !

- J'croyais que c'était MOI ton confident ?! Fit Harry.

- SORTEZ CETTE BESTIOLE IMMEDIATEMENT !

- JAMAIS ! Croutard est à sa place, ici ! Tout le contraire de vous !

- *Mon Dieu, j'avais jamais vu Ron aussi en colère !* Chuchota Neville.

- De toute façon, quand ça touche à son rat…

- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ?! JETEZ CETTE CHOSE ! HORS DE MA VUUUUE !

- Et EN PLUS vous voulez que je le jette ? Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ? C'est à vous de sortir ! J'en ai marre de votre tronche ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je vous hais ! J'vais porter plainte pour racisme envers les rongeurs !

- *ATCHOUM* Enlevez ça de mon nez ! *ATCHOUM*

- Arrêtez de crier ! Vous lui faites peur !

- Par pitié…*ATCHOUM*

- Euh Ron…

- Quoi ?!

- Elle est toute rouge…Remarqua Sam.

- Et elle suffoque.

- C'est pas de sa faute si les phoques transpirent beaucoup ! Vous avez compris ? Sue Phoque !

- Harry…

- Bon Ok, j'arrête…

- Ca craint les gars. Elle vient de s'effondrer. Fit Tom.

- J'appelle une ambulance ! Fit Hermione en prenant son téléphone.

. . .

Le diagnostic était tombé : Dolores avait fait une crise d'allergie. Tandis qu'Hermione soulait ses camarades avec des « je le savais ! Je le savais ! », Ron n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité : il avait vidé son sac, et parlé en l'honneur de tous les rats du monde. Après le départ de Dolores en ambulance, Tom était partit se remaquiller, et Drago était partit se… « coucher ». Le lendemain, lorsque Dumbledore apprit l'incident, il avait décidé de faire une grande fête, et d'inviter tout le monde. Le rapport que l'inspectrice avait fait, une fois rétablit, était plus que salé, mais venant d'une femme qui prônait l'extermination des rongeurs, le Ministère décida de passer outre. Greenpeace, et La Société D'Aide à la Libération des Rats lui collèrent un procès, qu'elle perdit, bien évidemment.

_**Voili voilou ! Ce Chapitre est terminé ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette parodie, vos Reviews m'encouragent beaucoup pour la suite !**_

_**A bientôt ! ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Bonjour Bonjour ! C'est Floricienta ! A croire que mes prières se sont exaucées, le soleil pointe le bout de son nez ! ^^**_

_**Déjà le Chapitre 10…Ca passe tellement vite ! 0_o**_

_**Réponses au Reviews : **_

_**Zvezdnayapyl : Oui, c'est sur que Leia est LEGEREMENT OOC, pour le coup ! Contente de te faire rire un peu plus à chaque Chapitre ! Je participe à la formation de tes abdos, j'te signale ! )**_

_**Lilisu : J'adore donner des surnoms à Neville ! C'est un personnage tellement sympa à taquiner ! xD Ce que fait Drago avec tous ces mouchoirs ? Oh ben il est sûrement TRES enrhumé ? ^^' Tom, en plus d'être un goth', à un p'tit coté légèrement baba cool en ne stressant jamais… )**_

_**Waricel : J'adore ce pseudo, parce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à « varicelle ». Enfin bref. (ou à vermicelle). Le nutella, c'est la VIE, exactement ! u_u. C'est génial si tu te bidonne ! Surtout aux blagues d'Harry ! xD**_

_**Loupiote54 : J'espère que les Chapitres suivants seront encore plus savoureux que le chapitre précédent ! ) Etant donné que je HAIS Dodo, il était de mon DEVOIR de la massacrer un p'tit peu non ? xD**_

_**Sayanel : Je vois que nous avons affaire à une petite pointilleuse ? )**_

_**Tu as tout à fait raison, Les Terminales L en tant normal n'ont plus « français » mais « littérature » (s'il vous plait !). Je pense que ceux qui lisent cette parodie ne sont pas tous en Terminale, et que « Français » passe partout, et parle à tout le monde. Pour moi, entre « Littérature » et « Français » il n'y a pas une énorme différence ! Mais si VRAIMENT c'est dérangeant, je ferais des modif' ! xD**_

_**La Plume d'Elena : Oui, une déclaration d'amour de pseudo, exactement ! ^^ T'écoutes de la J-Rock ? Moi aussi !J'aime beaucoup le groupe qui chante le générique de « Vampire Kight », je ne sais pas si tu vois…xD **_

_**So. Vu qu'un dixième Chapitre se fête comme il se doit, j'vous ai préparé un p'tit chapitre SPECIAL HALLOWEEN ! Il y'aura également l'apparition du grand (ou petit, plus exactement) Mathieu Sommet, auteur de « Salut Les Geek » une émission complètement déjantée que vous pouvez visionner sur Youtube. Merci Mathieu ! ^^**_

_**Let's go !**_

_Haut parleur_ : LES CLASSES DE TERMINALES L ET S SONT DEMANDEES IMMEDIATEMENT EN SALLE COMMUNE !

- Vous savez ce qu'il nous veut, Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron qui était en train de grignoter du chocolat.

- C'est sûrement pour Halloween…Songea Harry en buvant son thé.

- Mais ça peut pas attendre ? J'ai pas fini de me recoiffer moi ! Fit Drago qui avait un peigne dans une main et un pot de gel dans l'autre.

- Hermione ? Tu veux pas me prêter ton liner ? Le mien est presque vide !

- J'arrive Tom…

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse de vous avoir convoqués aussi tôt, mais j'étais trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps. Vous savez qu'Halloween approche…Nous avons donc décidé d'organisé une fête !

La barbe de Dumbledore frétillait, et ses petits yeux brillaient de malice.

- C'est vraiment votre truc, les fêtes ! Pour le départ de Dolores, une autre maintenant…Vous avez vraiment du fric à dépenser ! Fit Daryl, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'autant d'immaturité de la part d'un proviseur.

- Roh mais détends toi ! Moi j'vais en soirée tous les vendredi soirs et j'suis pas morte ! Fit Cosette en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca t'as sûrement rendu plus conne…Ajouta Eponine.

- Le pire c'est que tu m'invite même pas à tes « soirées » ! Fit Marius, (con)sterné.

- T'as qu'à te décoincer aussi ! Et mettre des lentilles !

- Des lentilles ? C'est trop bon ça ! Répondit Sam en se léchant les babines.

- Ca y'est, encore la bouffe qui revient sur le tapis…Chuchota Leia qui essayait de faire attention à sa ligne.

- Avec des déguisements et tout ? Demanda Courfeyrac.

- Bien entendu !

- C'est quand déjà, Halloween ? Demanda Merle en baillant.

- Bleup rooop !

- Chewbacca dit que c'est après demain. Traduit Luk.

- Merci vieux.

- Monsieur Dumbledore ? J'ai une question quant à…l'élection des délégués. Cela fait un moment que les cours ont repris et…Demanda Hermione.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Fit Eponine en se frottant les mains.

- Ouais, faudrait PEUT ETRE qu'on y songe…Pensait Tom.

- Et bien…Vous pourriez vous y mettre aujourd'hui ? Je préviendrais vos professeurs principaux. Ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

- QUOI ? Nan mais c'est une blague ? Ca veut dire que nous, les Scientifiques, ont va se taper…

- ROGUE ?!

- Oh putain…

- Mais qu'avez-vous contre ce cher petit Roguinou ? Fit le proviseur d'un air innocent en battant des cils.

- C'est pas comme si c'était un vrai PSYCHOPATE ! Fit Glenn en tremblant.

- Dis-moi, Glenn. J'te regarde parler, et j'me demandais un truc : comment tu fais pour VOIR et RIGOLER en même temps ? demanda Ron, interloqué par l'étrangeté de son ami asiatique.

- Mais c'est qu'un chine toc bouffeur de riz ! Répondit Merle en riant.

- Eh, j'suis pas chinois, j'suis COREEN !

- On s'en fout.

- Ouais, Corée 1 ou Corée 2…

- Nan mais sans déconner, moi aussi je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les asiatiques avaient les yeux bridés…Dit Maggie en fixant Glenn.

- Franchement les gars, si vous avez d'autres questions aussi débiles que celles ci à me poser, autant la fermer !

- Moi j'ai une explication ! Fit Neville tout content. C'est parce que le premier asiatique sur terre avait de sérieux problèmes de constipation. Et à force de…forcer comme un malade, ces yeux ce sont plissées sous l'effort et sont restés comme ça A TOUT JAMAIS !

Un silence monstre régnait dans la salle.

- PFOUAH AH AH MAIS T'ES PAS SERIEUX LA ?!

- Enfin Neville, ta théorie n'est pas prouvable par la science, ou même l'Histoire ! Je l'aurais FORCEMENT lu ! Fit Hermione.

- Mais qui t'as raconté ça ? Demanda Leia.

- J'ai raison ! Cette théorie à même été appuyé par le pataphysicien Polonais Quipètetropvitechie ! Répondit méchamment Néville.

- Puisqu'on est dans les clichés, y paraît que les asiat'ont une petite…

- STOP, Cosette, c'est bon, on a compris…

- Evitez les grossièretés, il y'a des enfants ici…Fit Leia en regardant Gavroche.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinue ? Répondit le gamin en bombant le torse.

- Donc nous faut qu'on aille avec Sirius là tout de suite en fait ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui…et nous, avec cet enfoiré de Rogue ! Renchérit Shane, qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en L à cet instant.

- Sur ce, chers élèves, bonne journée ! Termina Dumbledore en descendant de l'estrade.

- Quelqu'un a écouté ce qu'il a dit au fait ? Réalisa Harry.

- Ben vu le fromage que vous avez pété avec Glenn, personne n'a réellement prêté attention à son discours…Répondit Sam.

- Même MOI, j'ai pas écouté…Fit Hermione, désespérée.

- Bon ben sur ce, faut qu'on y aille…

. . .

- Good morniiiing ! Welcome, you can entrer !

- Hello, Mister Black...

- Toujours aussi joyeux, ce Sirius...Chuchota Eponine en esquissant un sourire.

- So. Dumbledore m'a dit que nous devions do l'élection des délégués alors ?

- Ouais M'sieur…

- Attendez, je vais vous compter avant…1, 2…4…8…12 ! Vous êtes ten ! Fit Sirius, extrêmement fier de ne pas s'être trompé.

- Mais Monsieur, on est pas 10 ! Répondit Legolas.

- Eh, bien, je le know, que vous n'êtes pas 10 ! Vous êtes 12 !

- Oui, on est 12, mais…c'est twelve ! « Ten » c'est 10 ! Fit Ron en faisant un face palm.

- Have you un problem' with my PERFECT anglais ? Demanda Sirius, contrarié.

- Roh mais nan M'sieur…

- C'est juste que…

- Qu'on essaye de vous aider quoi ! Intervint Aragorn. Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Regardez moi par exemple : y'a quelques temps, j'ai voulu pécho une fille super belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs et tout le bastraing. « Arwen », j'crois. Et ben après avoir…euh…ôté la délicate culotte rose en dentelle qui ornait ses cuisses, j'me suis rendu compte que…c'était un trans'.

- Un…un transsexuel ? Fit Ron, choqué. Mais…comment t'as fais pour surmonter ça ?

- Ben de toute façon, au point ou en était…

- Oh nan…Aragorn, mon humble ami, officiellement, tu me dégoûte. Répondit Legolas en baissant les yeux.

- What is the rapport ? Demanda Sirius en tremblant rien qu'à l'idée de s'imaginer cette horrible scène.

- J'veux pas passer pour le rabat-joie de service mais…faudrait peut être commencer…Dit Harry.

- Pot de fleur à raison ! C'est bien beau de parler, mais on avance pas beaucoup ! Répondit Drago.

- I agree with you. So, qui want se présenter ?

- MOI J'ME PRESENTE ! Fit Merle en se levant de sa chaise. Cette classe a besoin d'un leader, d'un VRAI !

…

- Bah alors, pas d'autres candidats ? On ose pas se mesurer au grand MERLE DIXON ?

- Moi je veux me présenter aussi ! Répondit Courfeyrac, assuré. JE SUIS VOTRE HOMME !

- Hmm…Ca me dit bien, à moi aussi…Rajoutez moi sur la liste les gars !

- Okay ! Miss Granger…

- So. En tant que candidats, vous devez présenter votre projet. On vous listen !

- Je commence ! Moi, Miss Granger, fille de dentistes…

- On voit qu'elle est pas fille de coiffeurs !

- Drago ! Shut up, please !

- Merci, Monsieur Black. Donc je disais, moi, Hermione, fille de dentistes, je souhaite devenir votre dirigeante ! Je vous garantis une heure de soutien par semaine en Allemand ET en Anglais !

- It's a good idée ! Fit Sirius tout content.

- Franchement Hermione, si tu veux pas te faire élire, continues, t'es sur la bonne voie…

- Mais Ron je…

- Désolé ma caille, mais c'est à MON TOUT maintenant !

- Monsieur ! Merle me balaie de la course comme si ce que j'avais à dire n'avait aucune importance !

- Mais ça n'en a aucune ! Répondit sereinement Courfeyrac.

- Bon. Vous me connaissez tous, les copains…Et vous savez de quoi je suis capable quand je suis en colère…

- On évite the menaces !

- Ok ok…Donc euh…quand je serais aux commandes de ce bahut, j'vous le garantis, ce sera frites tous les midis à la cantine, et concours de Tee Shirt mouillé tous les mercredis !

- Aux COMMANDES DE CE BAHUT ?!

- Frites ?

- Tee Shirt mouillé ?!

- Mais t'es un grand malade ?! S'indigna Hermione en cachant sa poitrine.

- Tu peux être tranquille, dans ton cas, y'a pas grand chose à mouiller… Répondit Merle en reluquant le décolleté de la jeune fille.

- Pauvre con…

- Bon. A moi de jouer, maintenant. Intervint Courfeyrac. Je veux devenir délégué, car je pense que l'avenir de notre belle classe est entre mes mains. Bien entendu, les clandestins sans Brevet pourront aller et venir en classe sans problème. Je préviendrais le douanier, Dumbledore. Tout comme ce cher Robespierre l'a été, je suis un incorruptible. Je suis inflexible pour les oppresseurs, car je suis compatissant pour les opprimés ! Le Vendredi sera le jour de l'Etre Suprême, ou vous exercerais le culte de Courfeyrac, moi, votre sauveur !

…

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Termina le jeune homme avec un petit sourire trop choupinou pinet.

- Thank you, Courfeyrac…Nous allons procéder au vote ! Take un morceau de paper, écrivez le name du candidat souhaité, et mettez le dans l'urne !

. . .

- Have you finished ? Je procède au dépouillement...

- T'as interêt à avoir voté pour moi, frérot…

- T'inquiète pas, Merle…Répondit Darylen levant les yeux au ciel.

-So…One voice for Hermione !

- C'est la mienne...Pensa la jeune fille, impatiente.

- 2 voices for Merle !

- Merde ! C'est ma voix et celle de Daryl ! Dit il en se tapant la tête contre la table.

- 4 voices for Courfeyrac !

- Seulement 4 ? Mais c'est impossible ! On est que 3 à…

- And 5 voices for…CHEWBACCAAAA !

- Bloooo !

- QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI ? Il ne s'est même pas présenté ! Cria Courfeyrac, au bord de l'indignation. COLLABO' ! VENDUS ! BANDE DE ROYALISTES !

- Calme toi, Courf' ! Fit Eponine en le prenant dans ses bras. Calme toi, ce n'est pas grave…

- Mais…Mais…

- Chut…C'est fini, c'est fini…

- Toute la classe acclamait Chewbacca, le nouveau délégué. Même si celui ci n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, il était quand même content.

- HIP HIP HOURRA !

_Du côté des Scientifiques…_

- Moi je veux me présenter ! Fit Leia.

- Oui ! Votez pour elle ! Ajouta Gavroche en lançant sa casquette en l'air.

- Moi aussi, j'me présente à cette élection. Dit Tom en se balançant sur sa chaise. (_trop sexy…)_

- GAVROCHE, CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE JETER VOTRE CASQUETTE !

- Mais M'sieur Rogue, Jeux du sort il se balance bien, et vous lui dîtes rien ! C'est pas juste !

- Oui, mais Tom ne s'amuse pas avec sa casquette, AU MOINS !

- C'est logique, il en a même pas !

- Taisez vous, et arrêtez de protester à chaque remarque que je vous fais !

- Oui… « Si ce prof est merdique, c'est la faute au gothique »

- Frodon ? Tu veux pas te présenter ? J'peux être ton suppléant, si tu veux…Dit Boromir en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

- Non…Merci…Boromir…

- Oh, dommage…

- Dépêchez vous d'exposer votre projet, bande de petits crétins ! Fit Rogue, qui n'avait pas toute la journée. (Ben c'est vrai quoi, fallait pas rater l'épisode 874 d'Amour Mort et Poison quand même !)

- Moi, Leia, 18 ans, souhaite exercer au mieux mon projet de dictarice. Elisez moi afin que je puisse m'entraîner à diriger ! Aujourd'hui : la classe. Demain : le monde !

- Elle fait peur…

- Moi, fit Tom, j'propose de rabaisser les prix de la machine à café. Y'en a marre de se faire enculer !

- Oh, dommage…Répondit Boromir avec un sourire on ne peut plus pervers.

- Et les mégots de clope, on pourra les foutrent dans les pots de fleurs.

- Hum…

- QUELLE IMAGINATION, MON CHER TOM ! Intervint Severus dont les yeux brillaient comme du papier aluminium.

- Merci, M'sieur Rogue ! Répondit fièrement le goth.

C'est ainsi que Tom, avec l'appui du professeur, fut élu à l'unanimité. Il échappa à trois tentatives d'assassinat de la part de Gavroche. Enfin bref. Il restait deux jours avant la fête d'Halloween. Deux jours pendant lesquels nos chers élèves achetèrent leurs déguisement, et décorèrent le gymnase de noir et d'orange. Dumbledore, qui adorait « faire la teuf » comme il disait, avait tenu à engager un D.J spécialement pour l'occasion. Un certain Mathieu Sommet, D.J – Chanteur à ces heures perdues. Même si ce jeune homme aux yeux de rêves était victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, (Un geek, un patron pervers et un hippie squattaient sans cesse son esprit) il n'en restait pas moins très sympathique.

- Ouah, Marius ! T'es trop cool en squelette ! S'émerveilla Eponine.

- T'es pas mal non plus, p'tite sorcière !

- T'as vu le déguisement de Dumbledore ?!

- Ouais, un homme des cavernes - revenant c'est pas mal, il aurait juste pu éviter le string léopard quoi…

- Ah Glenn ! Toi aussi tu t 'es déguisé en zombie ?! Fit Maggie en souriant.

- Oui, mais ça te vas mieux à toi qu'à moi, tu sais…

- Oh tu rougis en plus ! Mais non, 'faut pas ! T'es très classe, comme ça ! Répondit la jeune fille en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Harry et Ron étaient déguisés en Mangemorts, et Hermione en chat.

- TOM ?! Mais…en quoi t'es déguisé ?! Fit Drago

- Ben…Ton dessin m'a inspiré ! Tu sais, celui ou j'avais pas de nez, pas de cheveux ! Celui ou je ressemble à un serpent !

Ah ouiiii ! Ben c'est réussi ! Tu fais bien peur, là…Brrr…content d'avoir pu t'aider…

- Ce déguisement, il me fait penser à…tu sais, celui qui vient chercher les morts avec sa pioche ! Intervint Luke, déguisé en momie.

- Ouais mais…J'ai pas de pioche ! Mais on a qu'a dire que le principe est le même !

- Nan ! Moi ça me fait penser à un voleur de mort !

- VOL DE MORT ! On a qu'a l'appeler comme ça ! Fit Tom, super heureux de son idée.

- Regardez ! Y'a le D.J qui discute avec Gollum ! Dirent Frodon et Sam dans leurs costumes de Nazgûls.

- Il est mignon, le D.J…Ajouta Cosette, déguisée en infirmière – vampire.

- Salut les geek ! Quoi de neuf sur la toile ? Fit Mathieu dans son micro.

- CA VA SUPER !

Marius était le seul à avoir répondu. En même temps… "Geek or not to geek, that is the question !"

_**Hippie**_ : Je sais pas si j'suis en état de danser, j'en ai trop pris gros !

_**Geek**_ : Aucune fille à jamais voulu danser avec moi pour le bal de fin d'année…

- On veut un slow ! Cria Eponine.

- Okay ! On y va pour le slow ! Dit le D.J en actionnant la musique.

- Tu veux danser un slow avec moi, Frodon ?

- La dernière fois que t'as voulu danser avec moi, tu m'a peloté les fesses, Boromir !

_**Patron **_: Lui il me plait bien, gamin !

- Marius ? Tu danse avec moi ?

- Désolé Cosette mais…J'ai pas encore passé le niveau 87 dans LoL. Je comptais jouer sur le PC de la salle informatique.

- LoL ?

- Ben League Of Legend !

- Encore tes jeux vidéos débiles ! Pfff ! J'm'en fous ! Je danserais avec Sam !

- Merci c'est trop d'honneur ! Répondit le petit hobbit.

- Eh, Pssst, Harry, regarde ! Y'a Eowyn au bar !

- Eowyn ?! Sérieux ?

- Oui, regardes ! Déguisée en fée maléfique !

- Elle est trop jolie ! Mais j'ose pas aller la voir…

- Mais si ! Allez !

- Bon…Ok.

Harry prit son courage à deux pieds (parce que c'est avec les pieds qu'on avance, ne me dîtes pas le contraire.) pour se diriger vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques temps déjà. Ses cheveux était relevé, et sa longe jupe noire brodée de perles lui allait à ravir. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi maquillés de noir, ce qui décuplait la puissance des deux saphirs.

- Euh…Eowyn ? Salut, je…

- Hmm ? Oh, Harry ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! En quoi tu es… AHHHH !

- Oh, excusez moi Mademoiselle Eowyn ! Je…J'ai pas fais exprès…

Londubat avait renversé son jus de fruits sur Eowyn. Le problème, c'est qu'elle portait un T Shirt blanc, et que…

- AH BAH JE L'AI MON CONCOURS DE TEE SHIRT ! Fit Merle, plus heureux que jamais.

_**Patron**_ : J'peux l'aider à s'essuyer, si elle veut !

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas Neville ! Ca arrive ! On s'en fiche, on est là pour s'amuser ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Mathieu ! Tu peux lancer la chanson de maitre Panda s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur le proviseur !

Dumbledore était déchaîné. Il se déhanchait comme une danseuse orientale sur la piste.

- « FAIS LA DANSE DU PAN, FAIS LA DANSE DU DA, VAS Y DANSE VAS Y DANSE VAS Y DANSE PANDA ! »

- Monsieur Sommet ? Vous voulez pas manger un p'tit truc ? Demanda Sam à Mathieu, qui avait le sens de l'hospitalité.

_**Hippie**_ : Un gâteau au citron !

_**Geek **_: De la gelée !

_**Patron **_: Yeah, j'aime les trucs gluants et froids !

- Euh…D'accord…J'vous apporte ça…

Mc Gonhagall était complètement bourrée. Elle titubait dans la salle, et s'était cassé la figure au moins trois fois. Elle attrapa sauvagement Drago et lui roula une pelle monumentale.

- HMMM…LACHEZ MOI !

- J'vous ai…J'vous ai toujours estimé, mon petit Malfoye…J'crois que j'vais faire un Podcast...

_**Hippie**_ : Elle est victime de Babylone, gros !

_**Geek**_ : Vous croyez que la vieille femme aussi voudra m'embrasser ?

_**Patron**_ : Hein ? Une partouze ?

C'est dans une ambiance plus que festive que le bal d'Halloween se termina. La proviseur adjointe passa la nuit à vomir dans un sceau, Dumbledore trouvait toujours un prétexte pour continuer à danser. Javert, qui était resté en retrait pendant toute la fête, était partit rejoindre Marius pour jouer à League Of Legend. Mathieu avait fini en costume de Panda, sans que lui même ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

_**Voilà ! Ce Chapitre 10 est terminé ! J'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés, vous aussi ! Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos Reviews, qui me font chaud au cœur ! A bientôt ! ^^**_


End file.
